Fighting Temptation
by SarielStormbreaker
Summary: Nora Gray had a perfect relationship with Patch/Jev. But what if she starts feeling a little strange? Our little Nephil has a little secret, can you guess it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fighting Temptations;**_

**Hey guys' I'm having another try on writing. I was hesitant in making this story, but I figured that I had to start at some point somehow. Please have mercy on me. I'm a newbie here, so if I make any mistakes with grammar and such, I'm really sorry. **

**I hope you like it though. So, enjoy.**

**HushHush isn't mine; all of the characters that are part of HushHush are the property of Becca Fitzpatrick.**

It was a normal Saturday morning; the sun was up and I was once again alone in my kitchen drinking hot chocolate, wearing my bathrobe and cotton slippers.

I was sitting on the kitchen stool, cup in front of me and book in hand. I was reading twilight, and somehow, the love that the protagonist had was fascinating to me. The love that Edward and Bella shared was something that got me musing; it had a similarity as to how ironic my story was, with Patch. From Biology partners, something weird happens that got me suspicious and then a secret I had to keep and not tell anyone about, and then there was the thing that I was always in trouble. Well Patch says so, but I don't really believe it, after all, before I met him, my life was fine. But then again, if it wasn't for him, I would be dead by now.

I really didn't want to be like the protagonist in the book; but somehow, I think my life was inevitably more real than hers, and well, I was always in trouble.

During my little mind debate on how my life was similar to the vampire girl, I paused from reading and took a drink from my hot chocolate. Just then there was a knock at the door, I went to open it, and there stood my beautiful angel, his hair black as always, eyes so vivid that I saw midnight skies. He was wearing his black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that cling at his well built body. I caught him grinning at me, finding humor at the way I was ogling him. With just his smile, I felt electric shocks tingle down my spine. He was the only one that made my heart stop and beat a thousand times faster, and it made my heart burst out with joy that he was mine. After filling my eyes with the sight of my handsome angel, I smiled up at him, and in my thoughts came the voice that made me shiver with delight.

'_good morning, angel'_

'_morning to you too' _I thought back

"come on in" I said as I made my way back to the kitchen and leaned next to the counter sipping my hot chocolate, as Patch took a seat at the stool. He saw the book I was reading on top of the counter and picked it up.

"this isn't good for you, you know angel" he said frowning

"and why's that?" I asked curiously

"you might start going vampire hunting and leave me behind" he said amusingly, giving a low grin

I gave a small giggle , came around the counter by his side and hugged him, even though he didn't feel my touches, I always treated him like any other human with the sense of touch. I loved him, and not holding him was just not comfortable for me.

"I miss you" I said, whispering while my head was leaning at his Chest.

He held me in his arms and run his hands up and down my back. I didn't know how he knew it, but he just knew the right places to touch me, for someone who couldn't feel anything, he made me feel amazing pleasure.

I gave out a small moan of protest when he let me go. He just smiled at me cockily.

Evil bastard knew I got it bad for him. I just frowned at him.

"what's the agenda for today, milady?" he hopped down the stool and made a curtsy in front of me and smiled.

I just gave out a laugh and smiled back at him, I held his hands, wanting him to stand straight. I gave a small kiss on his cheek.

"want to come with me to the music hall?" I was going to practice a new piece I wrote with my Cello.

" Of course angel" he stared at me in the eyes, his eyes boring into mine. He placed both of his hands at my waist and tagged me closer, our lips met and he gave me a full passionate kiss, our tongues dancing with each other, as I gave out a low whimper when he let me go.

He smiled at me "go get dress angel" he said while tagging at the stings of my robe, my cheeks grew warm and Patch just laughed and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs.

" I like it when you blush" which just made my blush grew warmer.

When I got dressed in a red shirt, white miniskirt and black ballet flats, I came down the stairs carrying my Cello. Patch met me at the foot of the stair and asked to carry my cello for me. I gave him my cello and followed him out the door, he got the cello at the back seat of his Jeep and I took my seat up front beside him.

When we made it to the music hall, I got my keys out and opened the door. Mr. Carstair was the owner of the music shop, and it sold all kinds of instruments that Coldwater was capable of. I wanted to get a part-time job here when my dad was still around, but both he and my mom said I didn't have to work. Even though I told them that I just wanted to be close to something I love, they still rejected my choice and I ended up not volunteering anymore. However, that was before I met Patch, now the love of my life wasn't just music, I did love my cello, but it was just different. Patch was a whole new package deal that somehow, love doesn't even equate the lot I feel about him.

I went in the shop opening the lights and started to clean the place, while Patch took his seat by the piano and started playing. When he started the tune, I suddenly stopped wiping the glass windows and stared into space. Somehow, I was in a standstill as memories came rushing through me, and I suddenly remember how I met my dark angel. I suddenly smiled, and made my way to the piano, I sat beside him, letting the rug fall to the floor as I gave him a small peck, and closed my eyes, as I leaned on his shoulder drowning in his melody.

When the song ended I opened my eyes and looked up at my angels face.

"you never told me you played" I said quietly

"every angel can play, it's an occupational hazard" he said smiling at me

"an occupational hazard?"

"cause when we play, its either something good happens or, simply something dangerous. Angels have the power to change a little fate, when we play though, we can link our powers into the melody." He was staring at the ceiling thoughtfully

"and when that happens, we can no longer determine what happens, it just simply fate playing its game." I looked at him awkwardly, and as if he senses my incoherence he looked down at me and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"you see Angel, every angel has an occupation, and every each one has different powers, but we somehow have some in common, like telepathy, unbelievable strength, and music. If you count immortality as a power then well so it is. But you see, with all those things, we can control, except for the sounds we make, when we compose it has effects, if you see those picture of angels that holds instruments, they are commonly true. We use our songs to sing our praises to our Lord and God. In turn though, when we play them, we use the sound vibrations to help our powers travel. For example, I want to contact with you, but I'm here and you're across the ocean, I can use the sound waves to support my telepathy." He explained slowly

"I've lived over a hundred years as an angel and a fallen. I know the effect of music, as much as it has to people, when you play your music it brings out excessive emotions that others will feel when they understand them. To us, when we play them, we do it just like you do. But when we want to, we can destroy something just by playing it if we want too, or simply make a garden grow and bloom just by the act of songs. A song is powerful; it expresses the colors of your inner soul. When angels do it though, when we praise early at dawn, we have to concentrate on good, because if we don't. Well, let's just say that the Japan tsunami wasn't really nature. We can control almost anything, except the effects of our songs."

"Are you serious?" I just stared at him my mouth hanging open

He gave out a low chuckle and places his finger at my chin pushing my mouth close.

"Careful angel, you might catch flies"

I just stared at him in shock; I didn't know much about his powers.

" that power has been long disband angel, we can never use it anymore. Only heaven can control what we do. At some point in our history, the instruments just somehow disappeared during the meetings of the angels. We don't know who did it or why, but their gone, so we now relay on our own powers." He was musing at himself

"So..what's your power?" I asked him thoughtfully

"You really don't know?" He just smiled at me amused by my question.

"What?" I asked curiously

"I have many powers Nora, one of which I've used with you many times already. My powers as a fallen never left me. I can seduce who ever I want, I can manipulate thoughts." He was smiling cheekily at me.

"You can't be serious!" I almost yelled at him

"relax….that's not just it and I promise I stopped using it when we started dating"

"Okay, what else can you do?"

" I can control elements, anything…earth, water, fire, metal, wind. Any natural element around me, I can control." He looked at me thoughtfully

" lightning?" I asked him

"yes.." he eyes boring into mine

"so then, let me get this straight. Every angel has powers?"

"yeah, that's about right."

"and you had the power to expand your powers through music?"

"yes.."

"but that can never happen again cause all the angelic instruments just disappeared?"

"not really, I had a hunch someone stole them.."

"huh? But you said they disappeared.."

" Well, its just a theory. You see angels are the ones that guards everything, so we see everything through mirrors and telepathy. The mirrors were used, like this spy cameras we have now. It had elemental magic that could show you what you wish. Only, during that meeting, a certain guardian said that all instruments and mirrors were to be left out at the locker."

He looked at me and gave a smirk and caresses my cheek.

"yes angel, we have lockers up in heaven."

I giggled at his words; so even angels had trouble keeping their things safe and organize.

"so what happen?"

" Michael was leading the meeting; he was rearranging the guardian angels, I was an archangel back then. During the meeting, Sariel went out, and when he came back. He was panicking and everything. He said they were gone, all of them. We didn't really understand him, but believed him. No one scares Sariel just like that,' he was one of the strongest angels. The fourth actually, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Suriel or what we call him Sariel."

"So, they didn't disappear but they were stolen?"

"that's only my theory, angel."

" so, others just thought that the time to use instruments just ended?"

"something like that."

"you never tried to find it?"

" angels are busy everyday..we do not have the time to find material object, even if they are beloved to us."

"isn't that a bit too selfless?"

He just chuckled "angel, we're not that selfless..we're more selfish than you mortals credit us for.."

I just stared at him, feeling somewhat awed by his honestly. So angels weren't as kind as people believe them to be.

"you wanna get out of here?" I asked Patch grinning cheekily

"aren't you going to play?" looking at me confused

"well yeah' but after all that story of musical angels, I don't think I'm touching that thing for awhile…Besides, I want ice cream.." I smiled at him, as I saw him smirk at me, his eyes shining with humor and love.

I gave out a fake pout "please…" saying it in a very childish manner

Patch just laugh at me and kissed me. Feeling the warmth of his breath, his lips molding into mine, as his tongue caress my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little, taking in his flavor as he took the opportunity to dance with my tongue. Just as soon as it started it had to end, as we broke our kiss panting heavily, grasping for oxygen.

"come on Angel, lets go get your ice cream.." he smiled down at me as our foreheads touched.

I just smiled at him and gave out a little giggle "can I drive?"

He suddenly sat straight at the piano bench as I stared at him with puppy dog eyes, and he just looked at me in serious calm, his eyes dark as night not a glint of emotion in sight.

"that's not ganna work on me Nora.." He hiss through his clench teeth

"I was just kidding..I know I can't touch your jeep, sheesh…" I humph at him and stood up

"what is it with men and their ego's about their cars" I muttered to myself

"I heard that.." was all he said to me as I took my leave to wait for him at the car

I watched as he closed the store and lock it. When he got in the driver side he handed me the keys to the store and started to drive, to our endless journey on ice cream land. I know my thoughts were sounding like a child, as I whispered to Patch "sorry.." and gave out a sigh

We didn't talk the whole ride to the ice cream parlor, apparently I hit a bad nerve in him. When we took our seats and made our orders, I stared at Patch, he was looking aimlessly out the window. I decided to just stare at the table, trying to find the twirls designed more fascinating than Patch.

"You 're going to ignore me the whole day aren't you?.." I said, as longing and hurt were evident in my voice. He just keep quiet, and when I looked up at him, I found him staring lovingly at me, that his eyes were as soft as the night skies.

He smiled at me and held my hands from across the table, playing with my fingers.

He suddenly gave out a chuckle "your feeling really guilty aren't you?"

I just glared at him, which made him laugh even more.

"I can feel what you feel Angel, no need to hide it.."

I soften my gaze and smiled at him sweetly as I open my thoughts and whispered

" _I love you, Jev.."_

his eyes brighten as I smiled at him..and uttered the words I had no reason to even say.

"Thank you.." after saying it, I suddenly realized that I really did mean it, that I had a thousand thank you, that now wasn't enough, and for that sudden reason, I suddenly felt weird.

My heart making a flutter that I could not understand and my cheeks heating up, and I felt overwhelmed. Staring at my dark paradise, I suddenly felt his hand left mine in an instant, and my heart suddenly fluttered in pain. Somehow, I was hurt to lose his touch? What? This was crazy, I never felt something like this, not even with Jev. Well, I guess I do now. But what is it that I'm feeling?

_**Okay' I really didn't think through much about the story. But I do have a PLOT in mind, and if you like it…please review..Thank you'**_

_**To further acknowledge my fellow readers. I am saying sorry in advance, if I submit the rest of this story late. Being a student major in English isn't really easy, we have a lot of homework and requirements. So..once again, if you like this, review pls…tell me what you think..  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting Temptation; **_**doubting**_

When I got home, I immediately called Vee. She was my best option in knowing these things. I did feel love flowing in my body when I was with Patch. But after the war, the army, the; I am now Nephil and immortal, I knew that it was more than love.

But this thing I'm feeling right now; it was something new to me, a tingling sensation I felt in my stomach when he did innocent touches along my body. I sent shivers down my spine, It made me..want him, in ways I couldn't understand.

To my sudden realization, I found out what my feelings were…I was falling, not just in love. I was now, lusting with desire over my fallen angel boyfriend, and it scared me.

Because I've suddenly realize I wanted him, not just emotionally, my body….is now, lusting?

Such a foul word to say really, thinking about it even.. Sends unwanted shivers along my body. Since I called Vee, she brought up the possibilities that I needed to get laid and that we were going out tomorrow night. I didn't want to upset her, but I declined her offer of finding a guy along Portland, just to get one night in bed when I got Patch, or should I say my darling Jev.

After talking to Vee and pondering all these crazy thoughts; I decided to call Patch. Problem is, he wouldn't pick up, I left him twenty messages and ten missed calls still wouldn't pick up, I didn't end there either, I tried calling all night until I feel asleep.

When I was in my dreams, I tried looking for Patch too, telepathy came easy to me now, only problem is, I couldn't reach him through that either, it was as if, he was blocking me, avoiding me even, and that hurt. So, I drifted off into my own dreams.

I dream of Patch, he was at the cemetery, it was a cold dark night, but the moon gave out as much light, enough for me to see him. I was thinking maybe he might see me, so I hid behind a tree about ten meters away. Patch was sitting on top of a grave stone, looking at something far away, I didn't know what, cause when I tried to look at which direction he was staring at, there was another tree covering my view.

But all too soon my question was answered. As Patch stood up and gave a slight nod to a man wearing all white, and I meant it, his shirt was white, his pants and shoes, wouldn't doubt if his socks were white too.

But what caught me most were his eyes. They were shinning, like gold. Being this far, I knew I couldn't have seen his eyes, but they were bright, and I meant it. It was as if they were golden fire. His hair too was golden, he was tall and masculine, standing around six foot two I presume, almost as equal to Patch. If you'd ask me who was taller, I wouldn't know.

" Michael…" Patch said, his voice warm and welcoming, I've never heard of him spoken to anybody else like that, I only heard it when he was with me.

"Jev…pleasure really..how's that mortal girl of yours? I hope you've been happy with this life. you've gotten quite popular among us I believe…" Michael said, his voice sounding dark and yet, warm.

"what are you doing here Michael?" Patch asked, he was always straight to the point, something that annoys me sometimes.

"hmm..impatient are we, I have a mission for you, a little assignment."

"what's my profit in completing it?"

"hmm…quite eager aren't we Jev.."

"the exchange Michael, what are they?"

"alright, You spy for us, just about a few weeks. If anything else we need of you we shall send you a message. We need an eye on Dabria…"

Patch gave out a low chuckle " I want to know the benefits on this quest you give me, Michael…"

Michael just laugh "very well, you get a choice; regain your wings as a guardian, or retain a fallen and be forgiven of every crime and sin you've committed.."

"hmm..such large prizes for a little task…" Patch tilted his head a little to the side " what is the reason of this assignment? What did she do Michael?"

"I am not allowed to say this, but since it is your new assignment, I will tell you my reasons…" Michael flick his wrist in the air and a scroll simmered in his hand " I have been granted a search and arrest warrant, for thief."

"what?...on what grounds does this stand? I've not seen her done anything illegal to our laws…." Then in a low voice Patch said "well..not just yet I presume, since my guard on her has died.."

"She has stolen my most valuable procession Jev!" Michael boomed in anger that the skies rumbled with thunder

"calm down Mike…..you are going to make it rain…" giving a low sigh "very well, I accept the task…but only if you shall make an oath to grant me the reward I choose…"

"I will do no such thing!" Michael now growled " that is asking too much Fallen!" he hissed at Jev

" If you will not grant me of the reward I ask, then I will not complete this mission…Go find someone else to do it!" and that hit it, Michael calmed downed, gave a low sigh and nodded "very well, Jev….after all, it is only you that she trusts…I assume your little girl won't be giving any trouble?"

Patch nodded "that is my problem, old friend. Although I wish I could have advice, but she truly is quite feisty…" giving out a low chuckle..

" be glad you have the gift to love her Jev…it is something we cannot find in the heavens.." He and Patch shared a brief hug and Michael shimmered and disappeared.

The vision ended at that point, I was consumed by darkness, as I sleep through the night in dreamless sleep.

"Maybe his just busy Nora…you know him, he just disappears at most inappropriate times.." Vee said as we closed our lockers and made our way to fifth period.

" but he hasn't answered any of my calls, or text..its getting me frustrated…" I told Vee about last night's events, aside from the dreams that is…

In truth it hasn't only gotten me frustrated, its gotten me feeling miserable and lonely too. I missed him, and he wouldn't answer my calls.. hmf, some boyfriend…

" oh..give it a rest babe, tell you what….we'll go shopping after school, we can catch some coffee, and maybe you'll run into him along the way, you'll make up and your problem's solve…huh?"

"alright..fine." maybe I do need a little break, after all, what I saw last night could be real. He hasn't told me anything, I haven't told him anything, cause well, obviously, he doesn't want to talk to me. Ugh- man and their alter-ego.

" great, meet me at the library after class, I got this paper I need to get than first, then we'll go…" she said it in a very dreamy voice that somehow made me think, she wasn't going to the library for paper work.

"uh-huh..yeah…..since when do you do homework?" I was at utter shock at her weird behavior, and it hurt me, because my best friend finally find love, and I lose mine. I should be happy for her, I know…its just that, I couldn't believe what I'm about to say..

"I think his cheating on me Vee…" I was crying now, there was no more courageous Nora, it was now just plane Nora. Heartbroken…as I felt my best friend arms wrap around me for comfort.

"hey..don't jump on conclusions..Nora. He might just be busy..You know how he is, better yet..you know him better Nora, and let me tell you. You are not the only person in this relationship that is in love. Because I know full well, he loves you Nora, he always tries to protect you, and his there for you..so don't you dare think that he doesn't love you, because I know he does….alright?"

"Thanks Vee..but how do you even know that..?" as I sniff

"easy…guy told me…" she was grinning at me ear to ear, I was caught off guard that my eyes grew wide in shock..

"What?..."

"he told me…last week.. and don't ask anything more, we had a long conversation about you..but I am keeping it a secret, all I'm saying is…he loves you Nora, and his willing to get killed just for you..so don't go blaming him on cheating just because he doesn't answer your calls.."

For once in my life, Vee was serious, she was as serious as mom.

Mom finally accepted Jev after Hank and everything; she even had Jev over every time she was home from work. They were so close that they've even cook together.

I just nodded at Vee, smiled at her and wiped my tears away.

Maybe he is, maybe his not. At I know is, this new assignment he has, is going to break my heart..again…

"tell you what babe, why don't you go home after class, relax a little and I'll come over around seven, bring some DVDs and a manicure kit, and maybe even pizza. Alright?"

"yeah..that's great Vee thanks…" I hugged her, letting her know that I was comforted and smiled at her as we broke the hug

"I'll ask my mom if I could stay over. God knows Patch doesn't want you alone in that house…."

I just laugh at her and nodded; Jev was over protective, he wanted me at his place every time mom was gone. He even went as far as getting a second bedroom with a walk in closet just for me, as fun as that was, I tried to avoid my new bedroom and slept with him at his bed, cause well..it smelled like him and why be away from him when you're just five meters away from each other?

How I miss my angel….

When school was over, I texted Vee and Jev that I was going home, I didn't care if he ignored me, I just wanted to be sure that he knew my where about.

_**This is a bit too short for my own liking and I am so sorry that it too long for me to write this; being in school and having this hobby isn't really good, when exams are torturing you everyday...anyways' I hope you guys enjoy…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…and a very large thank you to all my readers...xoxo  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_read and review please; _**

Weeks went by, and there was still no sign of Patch. Mom got home yesterday, although she still wasn't too happy about Patch, she knew what I felt about him and tried to comfort me with ice cream and talking for hours through the night.

Just talking about regular stuff, until well I asked the question of the life time, and she simply got quiet and sat there staring out into the moonlight. As I could see the shadows in her eyes, her eyes glinting with sadness, and I immediately felt guilty.

I was telling her about my day; how I went shopping for dresses with Vee for the charity ball. Yes, I Nora Gray, am now capable on going to a charity ball. Who knew? Well, let me explain.

Since Hank died and given me all his assets and I'm too young to be holding such a large amount of money and handle a business. My mom quit her job and is now holding the company for me. Cool huh? Yes, we are finally rich, and come to think of it. Marcy is now the sister I never had, although she and her mom decided to move on with life and move to California.

Anyways; when I got home that night, I was still trying to get a hold on Patch. Any sign would have made me jump for joy. The charity ball was on Saturday night, at a hotel in Portland, and Patch was supposed to be my escort, or something.

I didn't quit understand these fancy stuff yet, although Patch seemed to make a good impression on mom by helping her out a month ago. He seems to know a lot of things, I wish he would help me with my dress too. I couldn't decide on royal blue or blood red.

As I sat there at the living room floor, with my mom brushing my hair from the couch. She was telling me about her day. A common thing she and I had, my mom knew all my secrets, but Vee knew more than her. I still couldn't tell my mom about the stuff that happen to me, it made me feel uneasy, and well, I had a feeling she would never let me see Patch ever again if she knew.

"how bout you honey, how was your week?"

"a little slow, I'm kind of conflicted with dress colors.."

" what color would you like? You know I'd let you buy anything you want darling.."

" well, yeah..but I like two dresses mom, and I can't pick out one that would look perfect.."

" tell me what it looks like sweet heart, maybe I can help you?"

" well I had my eye on a royal blue cocktail that had a ruffle skirt, it was beautiful mom. The spaghetti top was decorated with silver bead designs. But well, I spotted a long length red dress, velvet cloth, it was just something indescribable. It was just simple and yet, it was beautiful. I really don't know mom."

"well…I don't know with you sweet heart, but isn't Patch's favorite color red?"

"uhmmm..yeah..hmm..i never thought of it that way, thanks mom.."

"where is Patch anyway? I haven't seen that boy in days..you two are alright, right?"

"ahh..yeah, he's just been a little busy. But yeah…we went for ice cream the other day.."

_Yeah, Nora, tell your mom you went for ice cream with your boyfriend. A week ago!_ Thinking about our date at the ice cream parlor made me remember the feelings I've develop for Patch, I knew it wasn't just attraction, but I couldn't understand it. I knew I love him too, and lusting was a little normal for me, I mean I do look at him that way. So..what am I feeling then?

"hey mom…" I ask silently

"yeah sweet heart?"

"how do you know you're in love?"

At my sudden question, I heard my mom gasp a little and stop brushing my hair.

"you okay mom?"

"ahh..yeah sweet heart….how bout you sit here with me huh?" as she patted the spot next to her on the couch. I stood up and sat beside her, when I tried to look at her, she was staring at the hair brush she was holding.

Then I saw it; a tear shinning under the shadows of the night, the moon giving it a little illumination. I didn't mean to hurt her; I just asked the question out of my own curiosity of the feeling.

"mom…don't cry please. Really, never mind I asked…" I was on the verge of panic seeing that I made her cry, out of a love question, seriously..can life get any more worst.

She rub her tears away with her hand and looked up at me, with a large smile on her face.

"I've never thought of the day I'd be telling you what love is Nora. I never dreamed of the day, I have to give you away. But yes, I know what love is, its what I have with you. But I also know what love you are talking about…." Giving out a long sigh as I just sat there staring at her, like she grew a second head.

Cause really, I've never heard my mom speaking to me in such a calm voice, and yet, sincere. My mother was a wonderful woman, she was out going and fun, and when she was mad, she knew how to show it.

But here talking about love to her sixteen year old daughter, I've never seen her so, calm and yet, her eyes, they were was broken as shattered glass, but her smile, it was different, something she never showed me before, a smile that didn't reach her eyes and yet, shined like the Sunday morning.

"love has fooled me twice Nora. I do not wish for you to walk the path I've taken, my love life is nothing but sorrow. But do I know what love is? I certainly do, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have you….He wasn't the way he was back then Nora. Hank was, sweet and kind, generous even. Until he got caught by a fallen that asked him to swear….."

The room grew silent as I remember Patch hunting Hank down, when I saw his memories. That man that was in that memory was someone else. Because he was human, he didn't know who he was, and he was begging for his life, for his family.

But the Hank I knew was different in my memories, he was vicious and arrogant, he was a monster. My mom falling in love with Hank was something that I would never understand.

"He wasn't that bad Nora..he was different, and the way he looked at me, it felt real…Nora, it felt like gravity….but when he changed, I didn't know anymore….but I felt it Nora…the attraction, the intense pull on needing him close, and that, I knew wasn't a mind trick….God has created us with partners Nora, we are created in pairs, as much as Adam and Eve was…I hope that, you'll get your answer, cause this is really just the only things I know of love…It hurts Nora, but sometimes, its meant to be….sometimes…its just Love.." giving me one of her number one mom smiles..

As I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning.."

I dreamed that night, a dream I had no control of. But I let it be, because my dream was of a child, a little baby in a basket beneath my feet. What was weird about my dream was that, we were in the middle of nowhere, nothing but ice was around us, and I felt cold, I was shivering.

As I looked at the child sleeping in the basket, bending over to pick him up. He was adorable, his skin was so soft and warm, even under this cold of winter. What caught me off guard the most was the black feather design on the child's wrappings.

He gave out a small moan as I cradled him in my arms. I felt drawn to the baby, as if, it was made for my arms, he fit perfectly.

As I rocked him slowly in my arms, trying to assure him that he had someone to take care of him. He opened his eyes, a deep color of midnight black, they were beautiful.

I smiled down at him, but then my smile disappeared when he smiled back, because the baby in my arms looked familiar. Those eyes, it reminded me of Patch…as I stared at the baby in my arms, the clouds suddenly grew darker, and I held the little bundle closer to my chest.

The skies were booming with thunder, then it suddenly rained, but what was supposed to be rain, were now black feathers, black velvet angel feathers….

I woke up with a start, as my alarm clock beeped..

**_also like to express my deepest gratitude to my beloved readers. I have thought about writting for many years, but simply thought that everyone could do it, until i run out of cash for my mothers birthday gift, i decided to write a birthday card instead...from that day forward, my family has finally noticed that i could actually write expressively..._**

**_so, without my family i wouldn't be having the guts to have an account here and publish a story i wrote out of my own amusement. so, a big thank you to all of you, for your support and for loving the story i made out of the books you love..._**

**_be writing soon...thank you all.._**

**_please review, and tell me what you like to happen, i would be open for suggestions and criticisms... :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Had an awesome Family Holiday; I hope my dear readers did too..**_

_**I know that everybody is excited to find out about this chapter and the next, and well the end. I find it that 'YOU' my fellow readers are that gift that God has sent me this Christmas. Because without all of you, I would not be able to continue this story and grasp that dream of writing. **_

_**So…here's Chapter Four guys' I hope you like it, and as for your questions about the story; Read and Find out…We all know I don't own the characters and all….**_

_**So…happy reading! And Happy New Year Everyone'**_

Will I ever know where he is? Certainly not, I texted him the whole week, not one reply message. I even went as far as trying out another telepathic communication.

For the love of God, Jev! Where are you? I wanted to shout at the world, I was frustrated. He was not just avoiding me, it was like he was getting rid of me, and I feel that little piece of my heart falling apart.

I feel, lost. I feel…as if he has finally given up on me…and the dream I had the other night, has been coming back every night now. It was strange, and it was terrifying. Yet, I could not wake myself out of the dream, because I wanted to comfort the child. I wanted him to be in my arms.

"Are you alright? You look like the walking dead Nora, I swear.." Vee said as we walk our way to the cafeteria. I didn't really pay much attention to her last questions, but my ears perk up on this one.

Am I really alright? I asked myself that since I found out that Patch was missing, and I honestly had no answer. Because deep down, I know his fine and that somewhere out there, that he still cares and all. But the other side of me simply wishes him to be here, to know what his up too.

To love him and never let him go

I was deep in thought, thoughts swimming about my midnight angel, staring at my foot the whole time as Vee ranted about stuff I didn't care to listen. It was rude of me I know, but there was something else bothering me. Something besides Jev going missing, it was the dream I had of him, the dream about him having a talk with Michael, and the dreams I had of the little boy.

How the heck are those dreams even connected' Get a hold of yourself Nora, for once, get rid of Jev from your head and concentrate on now and finding him. But before I could even make myself look up and face reality again, I felt something hard hit me and found myself falling to the ground, I didn't even hear Vee scream until my butt hit the cold tiles.

"Oww!"

"Oops…Sorry Nora…you alright? I'm really Sorry, I wasn't looking…" as I saw a hand held out in front of me, I took it and got up. But something in my stress filled brain geared in.

Wait a minute…I know that Voice' I looked up from the hand that held mine and found a familiar face and that ridiculous smile.

"Scott?"

He just smiled at me, "Hey there Stranger'…..been a long time...although I didn't plan our meeting again to be like this..but.." he gave a little shrug and wink at me " I think it's very Nora Grey of you.." grinning at me cheekily that made me blush different shades of red, as he held out his hand and caress my cheeks.

"What are you doing here Scott?"

"Oh…nothing...just came to see my girl." as I felt his fingers brush my cheeks, that made a shiver run down my spine.

"uhmm..Can you…stop that please Scott..? You do know I have a boyfriend…"

"Oops...sorry…we don't want your bodyguard catching us…now do we? " as I felt his hand let go of me, and went around my waist puling me in towards him. As I felt his breath tickling my ear, and made me go into a brighter shade of red.

I was really hoping for Vee to interfere of something, but nothing happen. What was worst was…she was smiling at me, as I gave her the 'help me please' puppy eyes. He just grinned at me, gave a low giggle and said "I'll see you guys later.." turned around and headed for the exit.

'you traitor' was all my head said, as I felt Scotts arms holding me tighter.

"I've been meaning to talk to you...Master." he whispered in my ear

Oh..yeah' I forgot to mention, Scott works for me, and he still has this little crush on me that kinda pisses Jev off sometimes….

Oh' who am I kidding, Patch was glaring at him every time they see each other.

I gave out a sigh "not here Parnell, Please...now let go, before I put you on janitor duty tonight.."

I heard him give out a low groan as he loosens his hold on me. "fine..but I will get you…Later.." and peck my cheeks before he made his leave, and before I knew it, I was standing alone at the middle of the cafeteria. Not even realizing that everybody else has gone to their classes..'Oh..crap..'

I got home feeling tired; I didn't even see Vee the whole time, except during classes, and before I even got to talk to her. Scott would be there and start a conversation then before I knew it, Vee was long gone. I checked my phone for any messages from mom, which I found out that she was having an overtime on inventory tonight, and also found a text from Vee.

_**-babe' sorry for ditching you today. But hey' I thought you were having fun with Scottie..you know since Patch left you've been kinda down. You need a breather, and I think hottie boy' is that love sick medicine for you..**_

_**See you tomorrow, I got a date with Daniel tonight' XOXO**_

Oh..great..she was going out with Daniel. As I smiled to myself

Daniel; his Vee's new boyfriend, and Dabria's assistant on finding weak humans. Where in they manipulate mortals on fortune telling and give them a bill more than a thousand dollars per session. His about two inch shorter than Jev, sandy brown hair and doe eyes. In which Jev told me he used to trust his fate in God, and let God judge. But he fell when he saw a young women and fell in love with orange.

He's like Jev in some ways, he used to steal from jewelry shops and play poker at Bo's. Then well...one night, I asked Jev if he could take Vee away from her man hating heart, that was when Vee met Daniel, and never let go since. But now, even if my happy for them. Tonight was supposed to be the night Vee had time for me, if it wasn't for Scott, I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight.

That's it….Parnell's on cleaning duty tonight, and he can kiss his new bass guitar good bye'

I was planning on giving Scott a new guitar for his birthday next week, but looks like Patch is getting this one.

I got a shower and got dress; as I drove my way to the warehouse.

"yo' boss..what-up!" the all too familiar voice greeted me as I walked in for our weekly inspection. The inspections were simple, Scott would report to me if any Nephil used Demon Magic, if any has been force to fealty and if someone wasn't cleaning their stations. I did this every Thursday evening, and I usually came with Patch, but well….his off somewhere doing God knows what, and now I'm here all alone, in a warehouse filled with mostly man and my ex-crush Scott Parnell.

Yes' I just admitted that I liked Scott, well no one can blame me on that one. When Patch left me for Marcie, Scott was always there that the guy grew on me.

I glance around the warehouse, held out my hand for Scott to hand over his notepad, as I made my inspections. As I felt Scott shadowing my every step, my heart pounded, it gave a flutter that I have longed to feel for almost two weeks. An emotion that only Jev used to steer from me, but now this was new, because this wasn't Jev who was causing it. It was Scott, the friend I had since childhood, the boy I grew up with, the boy who saved my life, who had a heart, who could feel, and I was inevitably falling in love with him all over again. For the very same cause, Jev once again, is missing in my life, and Scott was here to dull my heartaches.

My life just keeps getting better and better; first I felt sparks flying with Jev at the ice cream parlor, then he all but gone missing and avoid me. Then I have these creepy dreams that made me want to cry, cause I couldn't tell them to anyone but Jev. Now I was falling in love with Parnell? 'what has gotten in to you Nora! Get a hold of yourself'

But deep down I knew; this wouldn't last, but as long as Jev is gone, I'm holding to that feeling. Cause in the end, this heartache would be the reason of my death.

When i slept that night, i had another dream. a dream that i could never forget, a dream i wish to understand. because it wasn't of a baby in my arms and raining feathers anymore.

It was Jev, and Dabria, as I saw her wrapping her arms around Jev and heard her whisper .."You are mine' Patch..."

_**Well..i hope you're not very disappointed. But to be honest, I think I'm a little disappointed on this chapter, Scott Parnell isn't my very favorite character of Becca Fitzpatrick. But he is a very good character, and I appreciate him in many ways, and I find him quite useful for the next chapter.. hope you liked it..R&R please..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just love how everybody is responding to my chapters. Even if there are only a few of you, it really brightens my day that my readers left a good review on me. I know that, I've wrote the last chapter too early, since I've come to submit once a month. I'd hesitated on it, because I deeply thought that it lack that motive I so deeply desire to make, but none the less. This is for you' R&R pls..**_

My dream took me into a faraway place, but this place wasn't unknown to me. Because it was home, even in my dream I felt at home. At the underground studio Jev kept me in all these times, whenever we wanted a time for just ourselves, he would take me to his place, and hold me in his arms like there was no tomorrow. But that feeling broke within my dream, because what I saw made my heart flutter like a humming birds wings. He was here, of all these time I've gone searching for him. Praying to whatever God that is out there to bring him back to my heart.

Jev stood behind the kitchen counter, dicing tomato's as I smelled the sent of boiling pasta sauce, he whistled a tune I recognize to be the song he played for me at the music hall.

'_Jev_..' was all I thought, and that had gotten him to stiffen, as he placed the knife down and looked at my way.

_'Nora? What are you doing here?_' he said through my thoughts, distress evident in his voice, it was as if, he did not want me here, and what was supposed to be a smile on my face, became a look of pain._ 'He doesn't want you here Nora..Maybe he doesn't want you at all anymore..'_ I thought to myself, because Jev never grew mad at me for having accidental dreams, he never asked me why I went to him, he just understood, he always does. But the Jev I saw now was different.

_'don't you dare think that way...'_ he thought to me, his voice in my head was stern, with a hint of that hurt, I used to often hear from him when he did something wrong_ 'I will always want you Nora..But you have to leave right now...you aren't suppose to be here..'_ was all he said to me before I saw Dabria walk in from the bedroom doors. She was wearing nothing but one of Jev's black t-shirts on her, and that made me feel a pang of hate and jealousy, but what I felt most was hurt, as I watch her walk around the kitchen counter and wraps her arms around Jev.

" What do think you're doing, Dabria?.." Jev asked his voice filled with venom, but Dabria seemed to not mind, she just smiled and purred, I tried to get a closer look at her that was when I saw her eyes, and they were a sparkling blue, with a glassy stare.

"You're mine…Patch.."

"And you will be mine as well…Dabria.." Jev hiss at her, I could see the look of darkness in his eyes, he was up to something, but I just simply could not grasp what exactly.

Then Jev looked at my way, as Dabria, licked her way along his neck. He stared at me with longing dark eyes

_' go to Daniel tomorrow, love..and take Scott with you, tell him, you want to see Dabria…she won't be there, but Daniel will not know..I want you to grab a key for me; it's an old gold skeleton key. I want you to steal it for me….and keep it safe…I will see you soon, Angel.._

_And Nora? I love you..remember that..'_

And before I knew it, I woke up with a start, gasping for breath, as I heard the tree outside my window swaying with the midnight breeze. And found a shadow looming at the foot of my bed. I blinked a few times, thinking it was another trick of my mind, but it was still there, and I suddenly felt a verge of panic as I reach over my night stand to switch my lamp. And before I knew it, I saw looking into that bright smile and blue eyes, as I felt my heart pounding.

"scared you didn't I?" was all the voice said, amusement filling his features.

I caught my breath, and before I knew it, I was holding him up against the wall, with my hand over his throat, as I felt hot anger pump through my veins.

"Parnell…" I hiss at him "if you ever walk in to my house without my permission and scare me like that again, I will have your head toss into Hank Millers grave….and you know where that is.."

I didn't know what had gotten me to be so violent, but I liked the feeling, adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and I relish it.

"got….new..s…ab…..bout…..Jev…." he choked out, as I tighten my hold around his neck.

"What?"

"Can't…..breathe…." was all he said, as I loosen my hold on him and took a step back.

"Explain, Parnell.." I half growled at him

He rub his neck a little and frowned "who knew you had such a death grip Grey…I'm impress.."

"you're losing my patients Parnell.."

"alright…. I got news from Jev, saw him a few hours ago at Bo's. gave me a note saying to give it to you ASAP..Don't know what it's about.." as he hand me a manila envelop

"a note?" I raised my eyebrow at him

" okay..a big note, but still..a note?"

I just shook my head, there was no way telling when Scott's idiocy would strike, sometimes he was smarter than the average bear and sometimes just plain stupid. I internally resist a groan.

I sat down at my bed and stared at the manila envelope, so my dream wasn't real. If Jev was at Bo's, then my dream never happen, but if it weren't real, then Scott wouldn't be here with this big brown envelop. 'Maybe it was real?' I said to myself.

"Will you open it already or are you just gonna stare at it all night till morning?" as Scott tap his foot impatiently, crossing is arms.

I slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out its contents, what I saw almost gave me a heart attack. It was a big picture, of Dabria, and from the looks of the pictures, it looked like this was taken from a CCTV camera. Cause it was in black and white, with the date and time at upper right corner. The picture showed Dabria, holding a violin case. As I switch to the next picture, I saw her walking into an old antique shop, the picture was divided into four different photos, making it look like a series of events. As the photo beside the first one showed of Dabria, taking an antique bell and the photo next to it showed of her breaking the glass counter that displayed all the small antique items, as the next photo zoomed in on what she took.

It was an old skeleton key, I couldn't see its color, but I had no doubt that was the key Jev told me about, a gold skeleton key. Its end was the shape of a feather.

As I flip to the next photo, I saw Dabria at her own store, standing in front of a door that had a dialing pad on it, it was evident the door was hidden, because beside it was a picture frame that held a painting of herself and it seemed out of place to be laying on the floor.

The photo again, was divided into four, zoomed in on the number pads, as I found myself, straining to see the passwords to her door, as the zooming of the photo wasn't enough. I gave up on the task and decided to find it out later with a magnified glass or something.

I flip onto the next page and found out that it wasn't a photo anymore, it was the note that Scott told me about, only it had the same size as the pictures, there were six numbers written on the very top page, and a weird symbol stamp beside it.

_563988 _

Was it me or was Jev, turning into a secret agent? The symbol beside the numbers looked familiar, it was a crown it had a cross on top and a sword over lapping it. It was so familiar that I was caught up staring at it than reading the note.

"so? What'd it say?" Scott asked, taking me out of my musing. The sword, was so familiar, its name was at the tip of my tongue.

"ahh..I haven't read it yet.."

" what? You've been staring at the page for ten minutes already Nora…what is it?"

I turned the page over and pointed to him the symbol.

"Do you know what this means?"

I looked at it and seemed to be in a deep thought.

" hmm..I think…No...it can't be" was all he said after snatching the paper from me.

"what? What is it?"

" its…." He looked me in the eyes " the symbol of Michael, Prince of heaven.."

And everything was silent, that all it took, that one name to bring ourselves into the verge of panic.

"what?" I took the paper back from him and began to read, and then I realize, it was a search warrant. From agent number; 0005338

"what is all this?" I looked confusingly at Scott, "did he tell you anything? Anything at all that can explain all of this?"

" I don't know…he just said, give it to Nora…." He was deep in thought again, staring at my bedside lamp, then his brows furrow, he walked over to my lamp and took a sticky note that I never knew was there.

" it's the symbol again.." was all he murmured, I walked over to his side and got a look at the note. Scott was right, it was the same symbol as the paper, but under the symbol was Jev's hand writing.

**_Missing'_**

"What is all this?" me and Scott said in union. As we worked our brains out to comprehend Jev's scrambled notes.

_**Well, I hope you guys like it..I know my story is very predictable, I think I might just have to think something else to do to make it more mysterious. Enjoy..please Read and Review..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Read and Review everyone…**_

This was wrong; every fiber of my being knew this was wrong. I wanted to flee, to run away from all of this, but Scott wouldn't let me. As I fuss around, behind Daniel.

Daniel led the way towards Dabria's office, we were at a worn out apartment complex, its red brick walls showing its old age, as the dark hallways grew dimmer and dimmer, away from the shinning sunlight of Monday. All I thought was _' I can't believe I'm skipping School for this..'_

'_will you stop it Nora…we're here to see Dabria, remember?' _Scott said in my head, this was hard, cause every conversation we had was heard by Daniel, and he mustn't know of our motive of this visit. After all, fallen angels were stronger than us, if Daniel would find out that we were here on Michael's orders, he wouldn't hesitate on telling Dabria, even if he's dating my best friend, and Dabria wouldn't hesitate on hunting us down either.

My heart was pounding, as I fish my pockets for my iron pills. given my clumsiness, I suddenly trip on a lump from the stoned floors, as Scott caught me in his arms. I felt my heart skittered, and cheeks grow warm.

His touch was unbearable, it was honey on tea. Simply too bitter sweet for my life, as I felt his warm breath tickled the nape of my neck. I heard him whisper

"relax sweetheart, you're going to be just fine."

I felt his arms loosen me as I righted myself, his hand making its way towards the hand I still had in my pockets, as he held his hand with mine and grabbing a hold of my iron pills.

My breath hitch at the contact we had, as I felt sudden butterflies at the pit of my stomach. Making me forget everything, everything but his warm embrace around me and his lips inches closer to my neck, I could feel his breath there was my body grew warmer, my skin growing sensitive.

Before I could say anything, he swiftly let go of me, gave me my pills and slip the bottle at the pockets of his jacket. "Keep moving, we're losing Daniel."

As I found myself trying to catch up with Daniel, who didn't seem to care if we were lost, as I regained my position, following behind him, watching his hair, bouncing from each step he took.

Then he suddenly came to a halt and cleared his throat, turned towards my direction, giving me a cheeky smile.

"This is as far as I take you, knock on the door when you're ready...your sure she knows your coming? She never told me anything from the past few days."

I smiled at him shyly and nodded " yeah, uhmm… Jev, made the appointments, if I am correct I think he'd be catching up with us in awhile…" I sounded more convincing than I thought, I had been running that lie at the back of my head for almost three hours, but I was still unsure of this task we were doing, as my hands trembled from my nervousness, I could feel my palms starting to sweat.

Daniel just nodded at us, frowning a little as we said our good bye. Our shoulders brushing as he made his leave and whispered in my mind _' make sure you know what you are doing Nora..I don't know what you're up too..but I don't think Jev is going to approve of this..'_

Before I could come up with a good retort to his statement, he was gone.

"Well, that was interesting. You think he knows?" was all what Scoot said before going for the door knob.

"What do you think you are doing? He said to knock first"

" ahh…Nora, in case you don't remember, she isn't here.."

"sshhhh…someone might hear you…"

Scott just look oddly at me and shook his head, "you'll never learn will you? That heart of yours is pure innocence.." He gave a smirk and came closer towards me till or noses touch " I bet everything about you is innocent.." as he leaned forward our lips almost touching, I simply didn't know what to do, his breath was mesmerizing, the smell of mint candy.

Before I could even hesitate, deny him, I felt his warm lips touching mine, as I closed my eyes and leaned further into our kiss. Molding his lips to mine, feeling all desire, as our lips locked into a passionate kiss.

I intertwined my fingers at the nape of his neck, as his fingers slowly travel around my waist. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, because all that was in my head,was _this is incredible_.

As I tried to deepen our kiss even more, I heard a distant sound, I opened my eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, I gasp in shock, my eyes growing wide as I pushed Scott away from me, feeling anger making their way .

"What the Hell..Parnell?"

"Oh..now you noticed? I thought we were doing quite fine…you liked it Nora, don't tell me you don't, because if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me back!"

It was true, I did like it, because for once. It didn't feel awkward, he could feel what I did, physically feel me, and it made me realize how much I just betrayed Jev.

Because I wanted it.

I just stared at Scott, as I fought back tears, the same sound made itself known again, it was close, and it sounded like a cat's purr. I looked passed Scott, ignoring his death glare at me. I saw a cat, the creepiest cat I've ever seen. It wasn't ordinary, because the cat was the side of a dog, it was dark grey and had white eyes, blank white eyes, it stare right at me, as I took a step backwards, pointing at the cat.

"Sco….oooo..ott..t….be..hi..hined..y…you"

"Oh' don't give me that crap Nora..you know full well I won't get fooled with that..its just a cat..get over it.."

I just shook my head at him, as I saw him sigh and turned around to see the cat. I saw Scott jump a little and felt him grab my hand, as I stared at the giant cat. Stalking towards us, as Scott quickly opened the door and drag me in with him. He immediately slum the door shut and locked it.

As I just stood there panting; my heart racing from the adrenaline as my held my arms close to my chest

"what was that?"

" a cat…." Was all he said, " now let's get moving..I got a band practice by five…" as if nothing had happen, but I could still hear him panting.

In truth I knew what that cat was, it was a cougar, and I knew it because I met it once. It was one of Dabria pets, and upon first meeting with it, I knew right then and there, he and I would never get along, he tried to eat me then, I don't think it won't now.

The room wasn't much, it was like any other office, a desk at the middle with what looked like a crystal ball in the center of it, and cards laid out, it was like any other fortune tellers office, only it was bigger. As I saw Dabria's picture from behind the desk, staring right at me with piercing eyes.

I just gulp and took a deep breath as I made my way around the table.

" it's in here.."

As Scott followed behind me, "what is?"

"the thing we're looking for..its here.." was all I said as I lifted the painting off the wall and gave it to Scott.

" Here..hold this will you.."

As I looked into the number pads of a giant safe attach to the wall, I pulled out the paper I had in my pocket and red the numbers, typing it on the key pads, as the safe made a hissing sound and opened by itself with a loud click.

And there lay the key Jev wanted, I quickly grab it, closed the safe and returned the picture to its previous position.

"Hey' Check this out..She has piranhas for pets.."

I saw Scott stood beside the aquarium that was at the far side of the room. He was tapping the glass as the fishes tried to grab his fingers through the glass. I gave out a sigh and walk in closer, standing beside him, I looked at the fishes and found myself caught with a very odd sight.

In the aquarium, lay a silver briefcase, I didn't know what gotten in to me, but I wanted it. I felt allured to it, it was as if I was magnet and it was metal, I wanted it in my arms.

"Hey. Scott...do you see that?"

"What?"

"That case in the aquarium? Don't you find it odd that Dabria would leave a case in an aquarium and fill it with piranhas?"

"hmmm…I guess so…" he face me and had a concern look on his face " you want to get it don't you?"

"well…it might be important"

He just sign and stared back at the fishes. Then suddenly he turned towards me and had this weird grin plastered on his face.

"I got it"

" got what?"

" how to get it.."

I just watch him as he walk around the office and came back with an umbrella.

" uhh..I don't think that's such a bright idea"

" what? We can try can't we?.."

"alright..you're the boss.." raising my hands up in surrender

With that said and done, he took the bottle of feeds that was beside the aquarium and fed the fishes, while the evil little fish tales grab their chow, Scott hurriedly deep the umbrella , its handled hook grabbing hold of the silver case and quickly pulled it up.

When the case was at our hands, we made a dash out of the office and drove our way to my house. Wanting to open the contents of the case, as we went on our way, I couldn't help but think about the kiss I just shared with my first in command.

I was conflicted; in my mind I kept telling myself that I love Jev, that he would be back after all of this. But in the end, I feelings would lean towards Scott, because he was the one here right now, but then. He I didn't feel the same way I felt for Jev, and it was making my mind into jumbles of wires.

Who is it Nora…really? Is it the one and only man you ever love? Or is it the one driving you home right now? The one who's fun and full of surprises and would break your heart within a month...or is it the one that loves you all the same, takes you seriously and protects you twenty for seven?

As I ponder in my thoughts, I felt my phone vibrate. I dug in my pockets and read the message.

' _**waiting for you at home. Your mom texted me that you were alone tonight, thought I could sleepover…did you get what I ask?' **_

It was a message from Jev, and my heart fluttered at the thought of finally seeing him again. But I still had a problem, as I glanced at Scott.

Should I tell Jev, what happen while he was gone?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Read and Review'**_

When we got home, Scott parked his car, I heard him turn off the engine, as I stared out through the windshield, occupied with my own thoughts.

I heard Scott sigh, as I felt my insides twist with guilt and excitement.

After more than two weeks of having him gone, he was finally back, just right through the doors of the farm house, and I was hesitating. Because for one, I didn't know how I would react; should I be mad at him for leaving me without a single explanation, should I cry happy tears and embrace him fully for coming back home. Should I tell him what happen with Scott, and my dreams? Should I tell him about the baby? Should I tell him how much I miss him, how I feel for him?

Or should I simply run away right now and leave the entire job to Scott, because deep inside I'm a coward.

There were so many 'should' in my life with in this very moment that I didn't know what to choose, I didn't know what to do. Because deep down, I felt guilt flowing through my blood streams.

I heard Scott sigh again, as I glance over him, I saw him face my direction. But I kept looking out the windshield, watching the trees sway with the afternoon breeze.

"Look Nora...you can't stay here forever okay? He knows we're here, he knows you're home. The very least you can do is go through that door and jump in his arms in a very romantic...whatever you girls do…" he was feeling awkward, his voice was strained and I heard him take in a deep breath and gulp.

And then he said " I'm sorry.."

That snap me immediately back to reality…"what?"

" I'm sorry, I know I did wrong Nora..God, I know I was stupid but…." He trailed off, as I turned towards him, looking at his face, he was looking down, his eyes dark as his voice trembled.

" I love you..I really do Nora..but…I see how you love him..and I thought that..While he was gone..I could be there, just like the last time he was gone…but I do see it, in your eyes…he means the world to you doesn't he?" he lifted his head and faced me, his eyes sparking with unshed tears as he gave me his signature smile.

I just nodded " more than the world…" I wanted to say more, I wanted to let him know that it was okay, that everything would be fine. But it wasn't, he loved me, I see him as my best friend, and I love him, because he was Scott, my warmth and comfort.

" I'm sorry about the kiss…..but I won't say I didn't mean it Nora…Because I meant it, all of it…I love you..and if ever..he breaks your heart, I'll be the one to catch you from that fall…" as he reach his hand and caress my face, murmuring " so beautiful "

I drifted my eyes away from Scott, as I looked at the front porch of my house, I gasp. Jev was there, and he didn't look all too glad to see me. He stood just outside the door his arms cross over his chest and his eyes looked as black as midnight, fierce and murderous.

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. As I felt myself over powered by more guilt again, but not only that, I also felt embarrass. It simply slipped my mind that Jev had super hearing. '_ugh'_

I felt Scott let go of me as he sat up straight and tensed. "his right behind me isn't he?"

I just nodded, as I let my thoughts drift to Jev

'_You're not that mad are you?'_ I half begged in my mind

' _we'll see…..why don't you come out here, Angel.._' He sounded sweet, but it was too sweet that it made me flinch, as I gulp and slowly got out of the car, taking a deep breath before walking towards him.

As I made my way towards Jev, I tried to calm myself thought looking at him, the way I always do. He was beautiful as always, dark black hair, midnight eyes and that full lips of his that made me shiver to the bones. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt; its left hem half tuck through his pants.

I was just five steps away from him, before I stopped and stared at him. But he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the car behind me. As I suddenly heard Scott got out of the car, the door slum shut.

I took a deep breath and simply froze as I heard Scott's footsteps coming closer, and before I knew it, Jev moved towards him so fast I didn't notice until I heard Jev gave an animalistic growl and Scott hissing at him. When I turned around to see what had happen, I felt my knees grow numb, as I felt them go jell-o

Jev was holding Scott my the neck, shoved to the pavement, as I saw Scott's nose bleeding.

"How dare you touch her…" Jev hiss "you have no right to touch what is mine….Nephilim.."

I just gasp at the sight right in front of me. Even if I wanted them to stop, I knew I couldn't, Jev was too strong, too stubborn.

"Jev..!" I shouted at him, with great horror

But he ignored me, as I saw his hold on Scott tighten " I should kill you by now…make you suffer…..I trusted you Parnell, and you took advantage of that, by taking my girl…a deed I can never forgive you of.." He lifted his other arm and formed a fist, intending to punch Scott right at his face.

But I took that chance to stop him, I run towards him with inhuman speed and held his wrist "Jev..That is enough…this is childish and you know it….leave him alone…." I said as gently as possible, trying to calm his anger.

He turned his head and looked at me, his eyes filled with anger, but I held his stare, and saw my midnight sky soften, into a night skies of love and tenderness. As he loosens his grip on Scott, I held his hand as we both stood, never breaking eye contact.

"Angel…." he whispered, as I smiled up at him

" I missed you too…." Was all I said, as I crush my body into his, finding my haven in his arms. I felt him slowly resting his chin atop my head, as me held each other, just taking in the moment.

There was nothing else in the world; it was just me and him. As he whispered to me how much he missed me.

" I will never leave you again. I swear on the heavens, I will never hurt you again…Angel.."

" you better keep that in mind…you owe me an explanation.." as I slowly let go of him and took a step back, " and I think you owe Parnell over there and apology as well…"

At that, I saw him stiffen, his jaw tense as he turned around to look at Parnell, but before I could say anything Scott beat me to it.

" you don't need to apologies for anything. However, may I request for this to be forgotten, masters? I do believe we have business at hand.." as I saw him go back to the car and took out the silver case.

As Scott made his way back, Jev turned to me. With a look of curiosity written all over his face, he was not one that brought out much of his emotions, but I simply noticed, that when he was with me, all walls were simply gone.

" you found something else?..." he sounded out-stand, which I found odd. Did he not go and check what Dabria was hiding at that old rotten office?

" uhhh..yeah…it was sunk at her piranha filled fish tank, I really don't know…but when I saw it..I just…." I trailed off as Scott got closer, I took a step beside Jev and held his hand.

" I think we should take this inside….I may not have neighbors, but I simply don't like where this is going Jev.."

" alright…." He looked at Scott and gave him a wary stare, " get inside Parnell…."

" yes, sir….' Was Scott's answer, he was back to being first in command, my beta, and all else that had happen were brush away for later, resolutions.

But for now, we had a higher priority, to see what Dabria's hiding

As we made our way inside the house, I couldn't help myself but lean towards Jev, as I felt his arms securely around my shoulders.

' _are you alright, Angel? Did you get hurt?'_ He ask in my head, evidently concerned of my well being. It made me wonder how much of his will power it took for him to assign this mission to me. The mission of fetching the key at least, if he knew it was dangerous, it must have taken a lot from him to let me go, maybe that's why he sent Scott with me.

' _I'm fine, Jev…not a scratch…although, I might say…can you please get rid of Dabria's cat?'_ I whined in my head.

' _cat caught you again, didn't he? What was his name again?' _

' _I believe..it was nimbus..' _

' lets see if I can put poison in his kibble….' Was all Jev said before kissing my forehead and gently lead me through the doors of my home.

As I saw Scott heading towards the kitchen, my heart made another silent thud. It simply pained me to see him hurt, but I didn't know why exactly.

Because for all its worth, Scott wasn't Jev, and to feel love for him was wrong, isn't it?

We made our way towards the kitchen table, as Scott laid the case down atop of it. Jev let go of me, and came to stand beside Scott.

I saw Scott flinch a little at their closeness and simply moved away towards the other end of the table.

We all stared at the briefcase, our minds reeling on every possible thing there could be in it. As I heard Jev, taking in a deep breath and gently opened the case.

It made a click, as Jev slowly slid the lid open.

What was in it, made as all gasp in utter shock.

There, lay in the middle of the case, was a red velvet pillow, atop it, a silver crown, and beside the pillow, was a paper, rolled up like a blue print.

" by the angel…Michael never told me he lost this…."

Was all Jev said, before I felt my head grow numb, as I heard a voice whisper in my head. It was a girls voice, calling out my name, _' Nora…Nora….bring it back to me….' _and it sent shivers through my spine._  
><em>

Before I saw the kitchen spinning, I stared up at Jev, he was looking at me, his mouth moving, as if he was saying something. But I didn't hear anything, as my vision blur, and felt the numbness consume me, and then there was darkness.

As I felt myself fall into cool arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Read and Review;**_

_**i'm so sorry, that this will be a bit shot. i haven't had the time to truly finish this chapter, but i do promise that the next one will be a promising tomorrow..enjoy everyone'  
><strong>_

I felt dizzy; as I slowly drifted to consciousness, hearing a gentle velvet voice whispering my name.

"Maybe you should, slap her.." said the voice, it sounded a bit farther, as I heard the person beside me take in a deep breath.

" why don't you make yourself useful and get a glass of water, Parnell"

Parnell? Wait….Scott's here?

"C'mon Angel…I know your there…time to wake up Nora…." Said the velvet voice, it was music in my ears. As I slowly drifted more to consciousness, I opened my eyes, and found dark black orbs staring right in front of me, that I gave a startling gasp.

He gave me a warm smile and slowly leaned back, to give me more room.

"How you feeling, Angel?"

I wanted to say I felt fine, but my head throb, and it felt like it was made of boulders.

I gave an involuntary moan, and closed my eyes, filling my head spinning.

" hey, Parnell, get a bottle of Aspirin too…" Jev called out, I didn't hear a reply, but I think Scott heard him.

" you should rest awhile, Nora...i'll be right back alright.."

I immediately opened my eyes, as I saw him stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. But before he could leave I held on to the hem of his shit.

" don't go…" I whimpered

Jev turned and look at me, having that blank serious look on his face, the mask that he uses to hide his emotions. But I didn't let go, I just looked up at him, with longing eyes.

His eyes soften and he smiled at me. "Alright, Angel...anything you want.."

He sat with me at the sofa, as I sat up to give him room and leaned my head towards his shoulder.

We sat there for a moment, as I closed my eyes, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. I heard sudden footsteps coming out way, I opened my eyes, and watch Scott waking his way towards us with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin in hand.

He left it at the table in front of us, and then he just stood there. After a awkward moment of silence, his phone beeped. He held his phone started typing in a few, before he looked towards Jev and me.

Clearing his throat " I better go..ahh..you can call me or something, when you need anything…" and before I knew it, I was alone with Jev.

he gave me the glass of water and pop two pills in my palm, as i gulp them all down.

I laid back in Jev's arms and slowly wondered of to my own thoughts

I started to remember what happen, I really didn't know why, but I remembered the voice. I tried to point out whose it was, it was so familiar that I felt like it was at the back if my head.

" penny for your thoughts?" Jev suddenly said, I looked up at him and pouted

" you can read my thoughts, now your bribing money for them? A penny isn't enough.." I stuck my tongue out

It was childish, but this was how I was with him. Open to anything, everything.

I expected to him to have another arrogant remark, but before I could even say a word, I felt his lips over mine. I was shock at first, I didn't move, I just sat there eyes wide.

But I suddenly felt him deepen our kiss; I closed my eyes and let the feeling flow, as overwhelming warmth consumed me. His sinful lips molding into mine, as heat built within me, white heat washing away all thought, powering me with desire; the desire to be close to him, to have him near me, the desire to make him mine.

All too soon, we broke our kiss panting, as Jev just grinned at me. That evil grin he had, from the very first time I met him. And every kiss I remembered, our biology assignment, how I met him, how things gotten awfully wrong and yet, ended up so right.

Because even if we turned back in time; I knew it was him, that I would always look for him, because he was my forever. Darkness was my forever, as I stared upon my velvet midnight, wondering who made the Adonis that was sitting right in front of me.

I smiled up at him, leaning for another kiss.

But before I could lean in for another kiss, I felt hot throbbing pain at the back of my head, as I screamed in pain; closing my eyes, my hands tagging at my hairs, as I felt Jev, held my shoulders.

" Nora?.."

And then, just like that. It was gone. As I felt my arms go slack, my sight blurring, as I sat there panting, in the arms of my angel. I felt tears, tickle my cheeks.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Jev's fingers slowly rubbing them away.

" shhhh..Hey..it's alright…" was all he said, soothing me, as I cried in his arms, feeling his cool skin comforting me.

" it….h…hu..hurt…..s" I sobbed

" I'm right here, Nora…I'm not letting you go…its alright…"

I've never heard Jev like this, but for the first time, bring together. He was sincere; I heard sincerity in his voice, as he soothed me. I found comfort blanketing me with warmth.

After a I cried my heart out, there was only silence, as I heard him humming a tune. The all too familiar tune, he played for me. When he ended his song he, tightened his hold on me, into a secure embrace.

When he release me " you saw something didn't you?"

I just looked up at him and blink, I didn't actually see anything, I just felt immense pain. The worst headache in the world really.

I shook my head at him " no…I just…." I suddenly started to think, my mind drifting in and out of old memories, suddenly I pictured Dabria in my mind, her voice. And then suddenly, the wheels turned, as my mind click into action. That voice. I remembered the voice I heard before I fainted.

' _Nora…Nora….bring it back to me….'_ It was hers.

I gasp in realization, this was big. Really big, if Dabria was tampering with my mind, then she knew that I was at her office earlier. She would suspect that I stole from her, that's what she wanted back, the crown of Michael.

"Nora..?" jev asked, sounding concern

"she knows…." Was all I said as I stared at him, I notice him stiffen as he looked at me, his eyes suddenly growing darker, murderous even.

I could see it, the wheels in his head turning, realization drowning in.

But his reaction shocked me, a reaction I didn't expect.

As Jev looked at me, with a dead mocking grin

" Let the Games Begin.." He laugh loudly, I never saw him like this. It was as if he was enjoying our situation. I could not understand it, because deep down, all I felt was dread.

Three hours later; Jev was pacing my bedroom, phone in hand, as he spoke to someone on the phone, too fast for me to catch up. I just sat at my bed, watching him pace a hole on my floor boards. But after awhile I got tired and decided to change my clothes for the night.

I walked over to him, but he ignored me and kept talking at his phone. I went over to my drawers, took the stuff I needed and headed towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes after my warm shower, I walked in my room, wearing my favorite camisole and boy shorts, drying my hair.

I found Jev, laying on my bed. Wearing his boxers, I stood at the foot of my bed and stared at him. feeling my cheeks growing warm, as heat blossomed at the pit of my stomach. A sensation I never encountered until this very moment.

Jev, apparently found my staring amusing. As he smirk at me.

" like what you see, angel?"

I didn't answer him, as I felt suddenly light headed. And started blinking a couple of times just to make sure what I was seeing was real. After a few attempts of pinching myself, I finally gave up, at the thought that this was a dream.

I cleared my throat and tilted my head a little

" uhh…Jev…not that I'm complaining or anything…don't you have anything to wear tonight?"

" nope.." emphasizing on his 'p' he just looked at me with amused eyes

" come here, angel. I don't bite.." grinning at me

I hesitated a moment, but decided to just get on with it.._' the sooner the better, Nora..besides its not every day, you see your boyfriend half naked in your bed'_

'_that I must agree on..angel..i must say, you look sexy in that outfit..' _

I gulp as my eyes bulge, I froze mid-step _' did he just hear what I think he did?'_

' _clear as a bell, my sweet angel…' _I looked at Jev, he was staring at me. But he wasn't grinning anymore, he had a certain look in his eyes. It was sparkling, shinning with what I hope was excitement?

I didn't know why, but I found myself, making my way towards him, lifting the covers, and crawling under the blankets with him. as I felt his arms wrap around me, I stared up at him, as he bent down and kissed me. A warm tender kiss,gentle as rain drop, as I felt my heart skip a beat.

But before I could deepen our kiss, he let go and smiled at me.

"As much as I find you sexy tonight….You need sleep angel.." smiling at me, he gave me a peck and tuck me in his arms, as I rested my head on his chest. Feeling its rise and fall, as I felt my eyes heaved, drifting off into a dream filled slumber.

I dreamt again; I saw black feathers falling from the skies.

As I stared into all too familiar eyes, Black as…..Jev's?

And then, my dream was changed, it wasn't the same as before, because tonight. I heard a voice.

It was a man's voice, strong and fluid. _' He shall be yours…' _

As I found myself consumed by darkness, the child gone. The voice faint, as I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, with the memories of a haunting dream, to fill my bright morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Read & Review**_

I have never much thought of death; but I imagined it to be peaceful as my soul drifts towards darkness. My dreams have been haunting me, and it made me realize that this was more painful than death.

If I were to die for the one I love, I would be in a world of peace. Only my dream did not speak of death, it spoke of life, a new life

As I longed to see the Childs black orbs once again. Never in my life have I begged for a dream to come. But grew attach to this one, a dream that I wish would be real.

A young infant in my arms, with the very eyes, to what I hope to be its fathers, but that was impossible; my fallen could not bear the child I long for. As my sub-conscious dream, flew into a slumber of darkness.

As I woke up from the constant fingertips travelling along my spine, facing my pillow as I opened my eyes. I blinked and closed my eyes again, begging for sleep to take me to cloud nine. But the gentle touches along my back did not stop. Instead it went lower, as I felt a hand rubbing my thigh.

I gave out a moan

"Jev….." I sigh

" good morning, angel…"

I smiled to myself as I kept my eyes closed. " if only I could wake up with you every morning…" I whimpered as his hand came back up to rubbing my lower back.

" hmmmm….I don't think your mother would be so kind as to let me stay in here….." peppering kisses along my shoulder as he lowered the straps of my camisole.

My eyes immediately bulge open, in a rush, I sat up. Ignoring Jev's groan as I tried to remember the date.

" what day is it?..." I ask eagerly

" its Tuesday…..the seventeenth of January I think…why?"

As I turned towards him, watching him scratch his head. I felt warm heat pooled at the pit of my stomach as I bit my lower lip. Jev staring at me, with his eyebrow raised.

I must say; seeing him, shitless early in the morning was hot. His hair all messy forming a natural sex hair. I internally groaned at the thought, upon seeing him like this. I remembered the night we shared after I killed Hank. Although it was the least of my favourites, it was the right I denied 'bed' with Jev.

' _I should have said Yes…..'_

'_say yes to what?...'_

'_ugh…never mind….I want breakfast…'_

' _okay…..but you're not telling me why you push me away….I was grabbing for my morning kiss..'_

As he leaned towards me, caressing my cheeks as his thumb gently brushed my lips.

" hmmm….sorry…" leaning for a kiss " I was remembering the ball I have for tonight…"

I heard him groan, as our lips made contact, immediately wanting more, as I felt his cool fingers running along the nape of my neck.

Just when I was about to push Jev and straddle his waist, I heard his phone ring, but I ignored it, wanting to have my way, and kept my lips glued to his. But he was having none of it, as he gave another groan and gently pushed me away.

I just whimpered and humph, crossing my arms, as I heard his chuckle before answering his phone. He stood up and made his way towards my window.

" this is Cipriano…." I saw him smile as I heard, buzzing from the other line.

" well…..good morning to you too…." Jev smirk

" I'll meet him at the cemetery at mid-night…..yeah..I got it….but.."

" yeah…but I want to ask for an extension.."

" no…..no…something came up.."

"yeah….alright…"

" five day the least…maybe a week or two…"

"yes..I know its too long..but things got a bit out of hand…she's as cautious as we are….."

" yes….alright…thanks…"

" yeah..tell Michael I need more time….."

"yeah….thanks Cam.."

" alright, you too…..Deus Vobiscum"

I just stared at him as he finish his call.

" who was that?"

" a friend.." was all he said, smiling at me " now lets get breakfast.."

He came over to me, pulled me up, and we made our way downstairs.

" what'd you want?" I asked Jev as I poked my head at the fridge, finding a jar or peanut butter, a bottle of milk, a couple of eggs. When I opened the freezer, I found a pack of frozen bacon.

" so?..." I asked as I bent over to get a couple of egg, before I felt arms around my waist. I shriek.

"…Jev…!" I giggled.

" hmmm…move aside Angel.." I turned to face him and raise my eyebrow at him, he let go of me, as I step aside. "what are you doing….? " As I watch him getting three eggs, and the pack of bacon.

" making you breakfast my dear…" was all he said before, holding out all the stuff he took from the fridge to me. I got them in my arms and just look at him.

" place that on the counter will you?..."

" uhh….okay…" as I made my way towards the kitchen counter and gently dump all the ingredients he took, when I turned back to look at him, he was holding a knife and a chopping board.

He placed it atop the counter, pushed me aside, took a couple of onions, garlic and tomatoes and began dicing them.

Twenty minutes later; there was a sizzling creamy scrambled egg in front of me. As its smell revolved around the kitchen, I felt my stomach grumble, and Jev chuckling at me.

He stood across from me on the kitchen counter, poking a fork on the scrambled eggs, slicing a piece and lifted it up towards my lips. Looking at me with those dreamy eyes, I stared back at him, feeling dazzled as I slowly opened my mouth. I took a bite of the eggs, and felt its flavor bursting in my mouth, moaning with my eyes half lidded. By the time I swallowed everything, my eyes widen at Jev.

" where in the world did you learn to do that…?" half accusing

He chuckled " I've been around a thousand years, you don't think I learned to cook?"

" uh-huh…." Staring at him in curiosity

"I took a culinary course a couple of years ago, opened my own restaurant at upstate New York." Shrugging his shoulders, as if a New York business was nothing

" you have a restaurant? But you told me you bus tables?"

" uhhh..that was when I met you..before I met you…lets just say my life was boring…"

" oh…so, you took up culinary as a pastime? Okay…anything else I don't know about you?"

He held up his hand and caress my cheeks, as my heart skittered, he gave me his breath taking smile.

" I walked alone in this world Nora. My kind isn't as compassionate as I am. I have eternity of loneliness, but with you…everything just changed…you are my life, Nora Grey.." I felt all the sincerity, all the love in his words that my eyes watered.

I just giggled and leaned for a kiss. He kissed me back, but it was tender, sweet, gentle, yet still breathtaking. We broke our kiss, breathing heavily as our foreheads touch, Jev whispered

"Dubium autem stellae igni Dubium quod sol facit motum; Dubium veritatis mendacium  
>Sed caritas non dubito."<p>

I just panted " what's that even mean?"

" Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." Placing a gentle kiss at my forehead, as he leaned back to kiss me again. When we broke apart again, I stared up at him.

" Hamlet?" my brows furrow

He just smiled at me, " you think a guy going out for poker and pool, don't know the classics?" raising an eyebrow at me

I laugh and shook my head. He was the most unpredictable person I've ever met. It still shocked me how I met him.

He was definitely my everything; I caress his face as I saw him close his eyes, even if he couldn't feel my touches. The emotions that we shared were enough, it was enough to make him feel. Although he longed for the sense of touch, he drown himself at the senses of our emotions.

We were made for each other, a pair that belonged to eternal youth. What we shared, it was inevitable, inexhaustible, and yet intangible. But I like to believe of it was love.

" who were you talking to earlier?"

" ahh..that would be Camael.."

" whose Camael?"

" shes the pretty lady we will be meeting later on.. now why don't you get dress...I want to take you somewhere.."

"huh? Where we going?"

" what good is a surprise, if I'm telling you what it is..."

"fine..."

It turned out; Jev was taking me to Delphic. His house, apparently, as we made our way along the park, i could hear the people riding the archangel screaming.

When we got to his place, I felt a flood of memories come back. Keeping me safe, killing Hank, resolutions.

And here we were again, another point of action, finding out what Dabria has planned.

As Jev unrolled the blue prints on top of his kitchen counter.

I saw lines, blue and red lines, and a large circle in the middle. The lines were linked together, a purple large circle in the middle of a triangle, two of it, inverted from each other, the one red and the other blue. At the footnote of the blueprints were words written in swirling scribbles.

As I tried to understand it, I heard Jev gasp, and it also surprised me, because it took a lot to get Jev shock. But I guess a couple of swirling lines could.

" It cant be..." was all he said, barely a whisper

I looked up at him in curiosity, what was it?

" what is it? I don't understand, it's just drawings...Jev?"

" its a summoning spell..." his voice filled with venom " she's going to summon him..."

" summon who?"

" a fallen...no...The Fallen One.."

" huh? I don't understand Jev.." then he pointed at the words written at the bottom of the paper

" these..."

" what are they?"

" their runes, a very old language, unknown to man...its Enochian..."

I gasp in shock " the language of the Angels? But...what is she doing with all of this?...you said..."

" that it is forbidden when one is a fallen...yes..."

" but why?"

" because it has a power...words have powers, Nora..." he pointed to the text again " but this one...is dangerous..."

" when you mean him...you don't mean, a good guy don't you?"

" HIM...The Unspoken Name. The Forsaken One..The Traitor, The Punisher..he who is known of many names...the Devil himself..."

I just stared at Jev, in utter horror. As I saw him stare out into space, he seemed to be deep in thought as, his eyes darkened. Then he spoke, just before I felt the world spin out of its axis.

" She must be stop..."

As I felt darkness envelop my consciousness...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Read & Review;**_

It was dark, as I heard whispers; but it was only one voice, the particular voice that made my skin crawl. The voice that was responsible of my unconsciousness _' come to me Nora…come to me,,,'_

As I felt myself, walk towards the voice, simply obeying its request, and then there was a flash of bright light, as I felt pain. Burning pain, as I saw my wrist cut and bleeding, as blood gently tickled down my arm, pouring gentle drops to the ground.

And then everything was simply gone, it was dark and there was nothing.

I opened my eyes at a familiar room. As I heard someone breathing beside me, I turned to look and saw Jev, reading a really thick old book.

I gave out a sigh and sat up.

" what the hell happen?"

" you fainted…."

" yeah…I think I noticed that…."

" you seem to be fainting a lot lately, are you alright Angel." Closing the book and looked up at me, from his position at the floor.

" so it seems..did you see?"

" see what?"

" I assume you wanted to see the cause of my unconsciousness. I guess not.."

" you heard her again?" his eyes widen

I nodded at him and frowned, there was no sense at the vision I had. It was all too messy to understand.

Jev came to sit with me by the couch as he rub my leg.

" you saw something this time didn't you?"

I just stared at the carpet and rub my foot against it

" Angel…you need to tell me.."

" I saw bright light…then blood…lots of blood…" as I closed my eyes, trying to control myself from breaking into tears. I could still feel it, the heat, the pain, the smell of blood. It made me nauseous, as I gently rub my wrist, making sure it wasn't real.

Assuring myself that everything was just a dream, a vision tampered by Dabria. '_Nothing about it is real Nora.' _I said to myself, as I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt Jev, move closer to me and started to rub my back instead of my leg.

He started peppering kisses at the tears that stained my cheeks, and murmured reassuring words, comforting me in every ways possible, as he sent a thought in my head, its picture clear as morning.

It was the memory of us, at the beach last summer, before he left me for Marcie. He sent me an image of him winning me a teddy bear, and kissing me under the stars.

The thought made me smiled as turned to face him, and kiss him.

Soft and sweet, as our lips delicately met, washing all my fears away, blanketing me with warmth and reassurance. I sigh in our kiss, as I felt his tongue trace my lips.

We broke apart from the need to breathe, as we filled our lungs with the needed oxygen. I stared upon the pools of his dark eyes, and immediately felt desire, and I was sure that my eyes showed it, because before I knew it. I was in his arms, as he held me tight, and enveloped in a surreal moment.

The most passionate kiss of my life, it wasn't like always. This kiss was rushed, filled with desire, and yet, was radiating with tenderness, as his lips gently parted with mine, as we shared our breath and our tongues dance into an endless fight for dominance.

All the traces of the resent problems flew out the window, forgotten by the moment, as I lifted myself into my knees, pushing my body towards him, deepening the kiss even more, as I straddled his hips, filling his hands gently rubbing my waist, slowly lifting my shirt.

Jev broke our kiss, as his hand settled along my hips, his thumbs rubbing patterns along the exposed skin. It made me shiver with delight, as I stared upon his eyes.

Smiling at him, my heart pounding in exhilaration, as I panted for breath, looking up at his black pools, I saw love, the unspoken love and devotion of my angel. If it could, I think my heart just started beating even faster.

" you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" I whispered, meaning my every word. As my mind spoke of a different phrase _' if it were even possible.. I think I'm falling more and more in love with you each and every day…I love you, I wish you'd know that' _

He gave me his perfect smiled, as I watch his eyes soften, he took my hands and held it up to his lips, and kiss them.

" I must disagree Angel, for the most beautiful thing in this world, is unknown to man. Because in my eyes, you are beautiful…My heart is as dark as my eyes, as selfish as my soul. I am nothing but darkness. And darkness is never beautiful….is it?" letting go of my hands as he caress my face

I closed my eyes, rested my chin by his shoulder and whispered to him " without darkness, I would have never found love…darkness is beautiful.." opening my eyes, as I looked at him with desire " because it is you…" I sigh and kept my gaze at him, " you are not selfish, nor is your heart black…you are kind and compassionate. The whole different fallen angel in this world, you are the one that cares…" I smirk and stroke his hair " and you are mine to have…"

He just looked at me, as he smiled and we shared another tender kiss.

' _I love you…_' the words engrave in my mind, with the very voice that I treasure in my heart.

One hour later, I found myself walking through the doors of my office at Hanks old warehouse, or should I start calling it My warehouse.

As I heard trailing footsteps following me from behind, which belonged to two particular boys that claimed a piece of my heart, Jev and Scott.

I turned around to face them, and sat atop my desk. As Scott closed and locked my office doors.

" so what do we know about her plan?" Scott asked first

Jev answered him, but kept his eyes on me. He wasn't too keen on letting Scott help, but I told him. he was the only one that was at least a little trust worthy.

" She's going to summon…." Clearing his throat, he sounded hesitant at his words, for that brief moment, he fought for words. " dare I say his name…..Lucifer…."

I felt my eyes widen and gasp escape my lips, I really didn't know who Darbia intended to summon, because Jev never told me. All the words he said were just titles, I thought he was talking about a greater demon.

He told me about how fallen's had the power to summon one. But this was far from greater. This was the father of them all.

I just stared at Jev as his jaw tense, the lights in my office started to blink, as the ground shook.

'_an earthquake..in Coldwater?...impossible' _

As I stared at the floor and held tightly at the edges of my mahogany desk, before I could say anything, I felt a cool hand touch mine, as the earthquake stop.

I looked up to see, dark concerned eyes.

" is this what you said? Name has powers?"

"..yes…."

" but we say the name of God all the time…"

"God is compassionate, our father has a heart…the devil does not…"

"I don't understand…..this never happen before, when I saw a kid, I used to watch my classmates play with names…."

"Children are innocent, they do not believe at a young age..but we…no I…have lived a thousand years, I've met him…and he is not to be played with…" his voice was filled with seriousness that his eyes grew darker.

" How do we stop her?" Scott asked, he was leaning at the door, his eyes, intense with that look of excitement. Only Scott could find excitement in this.

" we kill her…." Was all Jev said, as if it was a simple deed to be done

" but how…?" I asked tilting my head a little to the side " she won't die, your kind never dies…you live forever…."

Jev smirk in that mischievous way he does when he had a plan

" we catch her, tie her up…and wait…."

" what?" Scott and I said in union

Jev turned to look at Scott, " I have a friend…his going to be very mad, when he sees what Dabria did to his processions…"

"…Micheal…" I whispered, as Jev turned to look at me again, with a grin on his face.

" exactly…."

I just shook my head " I can't.." Scott looked at my way with a look of horror

" what'd you mean you can't….your what Dabria wants too you know…"

" well I can't…I have a ball tonight…" as I saw Jev look at me, with his eyebrow raise

" it's my debut tonight…..the company's throwing a party, it's a formal event, to introduce me, as the new owner of Hanks car industry….and I am also going to sign a deal with a top oil producer as a distributor….." Looking away from the eyes that were staring at me " I can't go..not tonight…"

I heard Jev sigh, when I turned to look at him, he had that strange calculating look on his face. A sight I dreaded sometimes, because these were the moments where he made the most absurd plans.

" I know that look….what are you thinking about Jev.." it was more of a statement than a question

" I got an idea…but you won't like it…." I just sigh as I heard him ask " what are you wearing tonight? "

I felt myself blush as he stared at me, with those piercing black eyes of his that made me feel Elysium.

"..Red.." I murmured slowly, as I felt my blush darken into the color I just said

Jev just chuckle, as his fingers lifted my chin. I saw him smirk

" well then….Looks like we're going to a party tonight, Parnell…"

" alright!" Scott said, his voice was evidently excited in many ways. As I heard him leave, the door opening and closing

I look at Jev " you still haven't told me your real plan.."

" the book I was reading…"

" the big fat old book?"

" its not that old….but anyways…it has instructions if I might say….it tells of old stories too.."

" what do you mean..this isn't the first time a fallen wanted to summon the great devil?"

" exactly…." Jev smirk " the story…it says that a summoning is never successful..because every time it is done..the angel that locked the devil away into the fires of hell, always appeared.."

"so..your thinking…by calling Michael..Dabria will be stop?"

" yes…"

" and what does this have to do with me?" I exclaimed, I really needed to go to this ball, and I really, really didn't want to be a part of Dabria's evil plans

" She needs you as a sacrifice…you blood…the blood of a fallen and Nephilim together, at the circle of summoning.."

I gasp…" my dream.."

" yes….and not only is it your blood….it is your body too…he is going to need a Nephil vessel…"

" are you telling me, Dabria is going to use me as a gift?"

" ..I'm afraid so…and I have an inkling that she has something valuable that I want too..because if she doesn't..She wouldn't be powerful enough to get a hold of your head.." As he took out the chain that was around his neck, it held a key, the very gold key I took for him.

" this…my dear, is the key to the missing instruments of heaven.."

I stared at him, with wide eyes, as I saw him smirk.

" she's going to use it to rise up an army….when I was going undercover, I would follower her at the middle of the night..she would go onto dark allies and find a Nephil…she had this whistle chained around her neck every day…she would sound the whistle and the Nephil would go into a trance…"

" but what are the Nephilims for?.." I trailed off; a part of me didn't want to know. Because something deep down in me, told me, this was something dark and evil.

" his going to need to change vessels every day….his too powerful, once he possess a nephil, that nephil will not last a week….his body will wither and die"

" but it's not even Cheshvan.."

" he doesn't need the week of Cheshvan to claim a vessel, not even fealty..this is the devil Nora….." Jev said all seriously, his jaw tensing at the thought of the greater fallen

I gulp, as I felt fear and anxiety flowing through my veins, my head pounding, as I blink, seeing fuzzy red lights floating above my head.

' _Nora….come..come to me Nora.._' the voice said, as I felt Jev, called my name, but it was faint, a mere echo. As Dabrias voice spoke cold as winter, it was so clear, it was as if she was right beside me, as she sang. _' Nora'_

Before I knew it, I was back in reality, Jev holding me by the shoulders, staring at me, his brows furrow in concern.

" are you alright?"

" she wants me…" was all I said, as I felt cold chills in the air, making my skin crawl in fear.


	11. Author's Note

As this story climbs to its climax; I would like to make an acknowledgement for all those who have kept reviewing and supported me on this fiction. I may not own everything, but I have truly enjoyed the fact that I have made a good reading material.

In admittance, this is my very first long funfiction, that I've ever written.

Given that I love to read so much, I have found out that I myself am capable of writing my own stories. It gladdens my heart that people love my writing. The only people that has ever read the ways I've write are my family, friends and teachers.

Through ; I've made an anonymous decision to create an account to know the thoughts of others around the world of my sense of literary writings, and it has truly made me smile each and every day as I read your comments on my chapters. It is the very fact that I have supportive readers, that has motivated me on keeping this story alive.

So, I would like to take this page, as an author's note to thank everybody that has left a review on my stories. Thank you so much for all your support and kind words, and most of all I thank God, for sending a guardian angel by my side, to guide me in everything I do, and for blessing me with a great gift that I can share with the world.

_**Ad Majorem Dei Gloriam **_

_**sarielstormbreaker**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**READ AND REVIEW;**_

Under the moonlit night, as I felt the cool breeze of Portland. I closed my eyes, arched my neck back and took a deep breath, building up the courage to walk in through the doors of Hyatt hotel.

When I opened my eyes, I saw dark skies of night, with its wonderful twinkling lights and the full moon shinning bright.

" we should go Angel…your mom's waiting for you inside.." Jev told me, a I heard him slam the door of his white SUV, his keys giggling in his pockets as he came towards me. I turned to look at him and gave him a faint smile. He looked absolutely dazzling tonight, my Adonis wearing black tux, a button left open to expose the skin of his neck more, bow tie absent.

As I smiled wider, watching his eyes grow dark with a lusting gaze, as he stared at me. Taking me in upon his gaze, I was wearing a red dress that my mother sent for me this afternoon.

Since I haven't gotten the time to buy one myself, I silently thank the heavens above for having a mother that bought anything for me.

Because this dress was simply to die for, as I knotted my dark curls into a formal bun with a simple hair accessory, the shape of a feather made of silver and a pair of earring to go with it, as silver feathers dangled with diamonds clipped at my earlobes.

The dress was breathtaking, if it was breathtaking to me, then I would say, it would have given Jev a heart attack. It was beautiful, dark blood red, it had a blackish hue. Strapless, as the cloth at its bust were folded vertically, as a black belt like fabric cover its waist, folding horizontal lines that were decorated with silver and bright red beadings and rhinestones.

Its skirt was a flowing ball gown, layers of heavy cloths of silk and chiffon, as a levelly layer of red organza made the outer skirt of it, the organza was placed diagonally, as it flowed layer after layer, into stair like rose petals, having that perfect ruffled accent, as its edges had a dark black color, flowing to a brighter red to the top of the dress.

Everything was so beautiful that before I wore it, I was afraid to touch it, it was made of the fines silk I've ever held, and I almost cried at the sight of it. The dress was also sent with a box that held my very first pair of five inch heels, made of black leather and velvet, which held shining diamonds at its topline.

And now I wore the dress, standing at the middle of the hotels parking lot, hesitating my every decision on making an appearance tonight. _' maybe I could tell people I feel sick and escape..'_ was all I thought, as I heard Jev replied to my plans of escape. _' I don't think that would a proper etiquette and impression to make on your investors, Angel' _

I just grumbled in my mind, as Jev held his hand out to me. "May I have the honors of escorting this fine lady tonight?" at the sight of his amuse eyes, I felt like soaring, and simply forgot all my early worries.

The hotel stood magnificently, as its interiors spoke of elegance, warm yellow lights, classical music playing, man and women in uniform, bustling around, and the people behind the desk typing frantically at their computers. As a large staircase stood in its glory, before us, it was beautiful; it was also evident that the stairs was one of the main attracting beauties of the hotel. You simply could not miss it, when you walk inside, as a large chandelier hang just above it, glowing its diamond like stones, its color changing every seconds.

As we made our ways to the elevators, I tried to walk as gracefully as I could, trying to not trip on my new shoes. God knows I've made many accidents in simply falling over on flat surfaces.

When I lifted my skirt, I caught a blurry glimpse of myself at the shinning granite floors. I blink, as my lips form into an O, I looked up at Jev, with a shock look plastered on my face.

" you never told me how ridiculous I look.."

" Angel..you are by far from ridiculous…" as he led me to a wall of mirrors beside the elevators, there I saw myself. As I gasp at the sight before me, the girl I was seeing was not me at all, but yet, the similarities was there. Dark brown eyes, fair white skin that seemed to be glowing with radiance, lips painted with a pinkish red gloss.

As I saw Jev standing behind me, holding me around the waist, his pail white skin a contrast to my dark red dress. As I saw him kiss my bare shoulders that made me closed my eyes in pleasure.

"We should go now, angel.." he whispered to me, as the elevator made a ding, making itself known.

I walked on in, linking my arms to Jev. I had a feeling I wasn't letting go of his arm tonight, as I felt my heart rate rising, and a blush forming along my cheeks. I heard Jev chuckle, I looked up at him, feeling a little glad that I wasn't that short on height anymore.

" what's so funny?"

" you…stop fussing, angel..everything will be fine…" leaning in to kiss my cheek, as I felt his wet warm lips brush my skin, my face grew warmer. "stick with me, and you'll be just fine….."

" at least..after a few hours I'll be gone from this hell hole.." I sigh

" you'd much rather fight a greater demon than enjoy the ball?" raising his eyebrow at me

" well at least….." but before I could answer his question, the elevator made a ding' as its doors opened, revealing a large ballroom filled with people, wearing tux and gowns. As I heard a few violins playing on background.

I took a deep breath and took my first step_. ' alright..let's do this…' _

' _I'd much rather watch you chicken out angel. You get really cute when you're nervous' _Jev said through my thoughts, amusingly.

I just glared at him, as we made our way to find my mother. Holding his arm tightly, if Jev could feel, he'd probably be complaining about the death grip I had around his arm.

" relax angel..people are watching you..you need to calm dawn, before you end up embarrassing us both.." Jev whispered at my ear

I just gave him a slight nod. As I faked a smiled to everyone, that greeted me.

" good evening, madam. So please to finally meet the great Nora Grey. I've heard so much about you, I hope we can do business together soon." a rather chubby old man said to me, as he block my way, and held out his hand. I reluctantly shook it, and smiled at him.

" good evening to you too..Mister?"

" uhh….Collins…David Collins of the Collins industry. We sell the finest spear parts in town…"

" uhh..well, please to meet you sir..I'd hold on that offer then…" as I saw a boy around my age, walk towards us and came to stand beside Mister Collins. He was wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt, his black coat hanging by his left arm.

I felt Jev sudden stiffen and tighten his hold on me, but I chose to ignore it and ask later. As I smiled at Mister Collins, he patted the boy at the shoulders, as the young man smiled at me. He was no taller than Jev, a little bit tan skinned, and sky blue eyes, with sandy brown hair. He smiled at me, a perfect crooked smile that somehow made me even more nervous.

" this is my son, the soon to be president of Collins Industry. Mark, I'd like you to meet, the youngest business women in Coldwater. Ms. Nora Grey…"

Mark blushed a little as I held out my hand, but instead of shaking it. Bent down a little, lifted my hand up and gave it a soft kiss. As my eyes widen with shock, I felt a warmer blush glow my cheeks.

When Mark let go of my hand and stood, he smiled shyly at me. "pleasure to meet you acquaintance Ms. Grey.."

" please to meet you too, Mark.." I said softly, fighting all the nerve I had to not crumple to the floor. His gaze was so intense that I felt like melting.

Before our conversation could go any further, Jev interfered, held his hand out to David.

" Jev Cipriano, Of Volvo Distributors…." My eyes widen at his statement, but I immediately found my composure, as to not let David and Mark see my bluff. ' _I didn't know you distributed cars..further more expensive cars at that…. ' _I said through my thoughts. It was fluttery really, I didn't know why, but it sent a wave of pride in me, that I was dating such a rich man, not being a gold digger or anything, but I just felt sort of glad.

I saw David's eyes widen, as a grin spread across my face. When I saw Mark glare at Jev, I mentally laugh, at the sight of the father and son.

David shook his head, and smiled at Jev, shaking his hand eagerly.

"I've heard about you..your that young lad, one of the world's youngest and finest, business man…a fine man you are Mr. Cipriano. Although I must say, I didn't imagine you this young.." David said, eagerly wanting to know more.

" well..it takes a great mind to build a great business. Ms. Grey here is one of my company co-owners…" letting go of my arm, and resting it at my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I just smiled up at him, as he kissed my cheek. I could see Marks eyes grow darker.

" if you must excuse us Mr. Collins. I believe others would also like to meet Ms. Grey…"

As we made our way to the very front of the room, finding my mom whispering at the violinist a song request I assume.

" you never told me, you were the richest man in Coldwater.." I looked up at him, pausing our walk.

" well..you never asked…and well…not many really knows, I hate to brag.." smirking at me

" ehem…." Raising an eyebrow at him " hate to brag? Excuse me, but I believe I know you well enough..that thick head of yours is filled with nothing but arrogance.."

he grinned at me " this thick head of mine. Is the most intelligent young corporate owner, in Coldwater….back at 1955 I was the cover of TIMES magazine…"

" ugh- ..you are impossible…." I sigh " how'd you come up with such a business anyways? I mean don't people notice you don't grow old?"

" ahh..i leave them, I do my work on phone, they don't see me..I just go there sometimes, claiming as a personal secretary and claim all the deposits.."

" so…how many? How rich are you?"

" I have about five different businesses; angel…I would like to proclaim…" holding me around the waist, facing me completely " you are dating, a millionaire.." grinning happily at me, as my eyes widen in shock.

" so…that's where you get the cars…" he just chuckled " dance with me angel.."

I blush and shook my head " I can't dance…"

" awe..c'mon…for me?"

" no..let me rephrase…I don't dance.."

Five minutes later I found myself, swaying in Jev's arms, in the middle of the dance floor, with multiple other couples dancing around us.

I leaned my cheek at his shoulder " this isn't too bad.." I whispered at him and giving a low sigh

I heard him chuckle " did I ever tell you..you look absolutely beautiful tonight, angel.."

I shook my head, wanting to hear his velvet angelic voice again..

" you are beautiful..Nora…breathtakingly beautiful.."

I smiled as I heard the melody change.

" we need to leave in awhile..what'd you say we go find your mother? Hmm?" Jev said, his voice sounded so persuasive that I didn't hesitate to say yes

When he let go of me, I saw him smile brightly. But before I could even smile back at him. My head throb in pain, as I screamed and crumbled to the floor, holding my temples, digging my nails through my scalp. As I heard Dabria's voice _' come Nora..come outside….i'm waiting for you..' _

" Angel, stand up…" I felt Jev holding my arms as his voice echoed in my head

" Parnell, get Blythe..now…" Jev ordered, I didn't see Scott, because all I could see was blurry colors, as I blink back tears.

I felt Jev lifting me up in his arms, as he carried me away, I buried my face to the side of his neck. Whimpering in pain.

Before I could scream again as a second wave pain in my head came, I felt it froze. As the colors started to clear, the pain banishing into darkness, as I blink in confusion.

" don't worry, angel…I got you.." his breath was hoarse, as if he was exerting effort.

I looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes dark, as trails of sweat flowed slowly down his temples.

" are you alright?" I never saw Jev like this. He never got sick, or the slightest bit tired.

" I'm blocking her from your mind…it takes a little effort.." I just blink in wonderment

" you can put me down now.." as I took in my surroundings, we were at the lobby, and people were staring at us.

As I gaze across the hotel lobby, my eyes landed on someone. A girl with blond hair…electric blue eyes, glaring at me, her lips moving, as if chanting sometime, and before I knew it, I was making my way towards her, it was as if my world stood still, and there was only her and me.

Then I felt Jev's hand hold on to my shoulder, and his other wrap around me, locking me in a tight hold. As I shook my head and blinked.

" what the hell just happen…?" I asked

" whatever you do, do not look at her. Don't listen to her…you hear me? " Jev hiss, as he pulled me towards the ladies bathroom, and locked the doors.

"..J..Jev…" I stuttered, feeling a wave of fear, as my skinned crawled with a cold chill

" damn it…" his hand punching a hole at the a cubicle door. " she's stronger than I thought.." hissing, as his jaw tense, I just stared at him, in complete puzzlement.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Read and review;**_

It made me feel a fraction of helplessness. Because all too well, I knew that Dabria intended to sacrifice Nora, and now, the powerful sword of heaven is in her hands.

As I felt anxiety radiating through my body, because of all the things that could happen, my angel was back into the arms of danger. I could see it in her eyes, her concern, I could see her fear, and I longed to comfort her, longed to feel her in my arms. If only I could feel, a thousand years walking on this land, a thousand years of finding ways to be mortal.

I ruined all thought, because of the girl that wore my favorite color that stood right in front of me. Because I fell in love, as I remember her falling off the gym, her sacrifice was enough; everything she did was enough to have made me human, to make me feel.

But it was also enough to make me love her, emotions were not void to me, I could feel, more than any mortal could. When I found out that my angel could spend eternity with me, my un-beating heart soared like the angel wings I used to have. I had no regrets, because with her, everything was simply laid out perfectly, everything was worth it.

My mind was running wildly as I tried to come up with a solidified plan that could save my angel from death. She was always in trouble, no…she was trouble, and the trouble she bare was the spices of my immortal life.

'_Cut it out Jev….you can think of Nora later…what you need to know now is how to end Darbia and save your girl.' _

I shook my head and started pacing the room; the ladies room had a pinkish hue that made me even more sick, _'Of all the places to hide her, you could have gotten yourself a room, even a janitor closet could have done a fine job, than this shit…the girls bathroom..Seriously Jev…what have you gotten yourself into…you can win fine prizes on pool and poker but you can't get a decent place to think…'_

This was bad, no...This was madness. Not only was I agitating Nora, I was now talking to myself in my head. _Well played Cipriano…well played…_ before I could think of anymore solutions, I heard my phone ring. As I took it out of my pockets and check the caller ID, and then just like that, I had device a plan in my head. _'well done Jev…this could work..'_

I answered the Phone, hearing the jolly voice of Camael. Figures really, jolly voice for the angel of joy.

" Cam…"

" Jev…Michael wants to know if you are sure, for your meeting this mid-night.." sounding like an old boring secretary all of a sudden

" yes..but Cam.. I need help...Hand over the phone to the guy beside you…" I could hear him, he was muttering on background, about women not listening to men anymore.

"Hello…" Michael's voice sounded furious really, I think he was holding back for the sake of courtesy.

"Michael….I need help...I got her….but you are not going to like where all of this is going…."

"You found my items?" he exclaimed

"Yes...but there is one missing…"

"What?"

" it is still in her possessions, that was the purpose of the delay really….and I still have five more days…but I am afraid I might not be able to get it in five days…"

" you want more extension? I'm afraid I cannot give you anymore Jev, without it, the gates will be unguarded…you know that.."

" I do..which is why I'm asking you for help..I'm not asking for extension. My girl got involve; somehow, Dabria's planning on summoning…."

" summoning? A greater demon?" Michael exclaimed, with a predatory sound to his voice, it wasn't pretty when he got angry. But I kept my cool at him, even thought I could feel myself growing even more anxious, I raised the aura of clam around me. If I was calm, it would make Nora relax, even just for a moment.

" no..not just a greater demon…she's going to cast a spell… moarte de sub pământ, Domnul a iadului..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue the words that were written on Dabria's blueprints. Even though what I said was driven in Romanian, the words still held power.

" Impossible..." Michael gasp... then all of the sudden I heard a loud crush and boom ‚ „" meet me at the cemetery, before mid-night, we cannot stop her if clock strikes mid-night. ..."

" Which area?"

" I belive it would be at the area with most dead, its at the west wing..."

"I'll see what I can do...but for now, I'm afraid I have other matters to attened to..." as I saw Nora walking towards the door, her eyes glazed, as if she were in a trance.

" Nora?" as I tuck my phone back in my pockets, I rush my way to her, before she could open the door. I tried to get through her mind, but I felt pushed away, as if something was blocking her thoughts.

As I heard her suddenly chanting.

" _El va fi înviat şi conduce lumea, focul va fi aruncat asupra sufletelor muritor. cum, ei vor pieri în întunericul morţii, am să-l ajute ... stăpânul meu ..."_

"...Domnul meu..."

For the first time in my existence in this world, I felt horror.

She was using her; the spell worked. As i held my angel by the shoulders, her body was turning pale, she was becoming fragile. As I held her against the door.

" Nora...Angel...look at me...listen to me Nora, please...listen to me..." I was desperate, she needed to fight this.

"_...Domnul meu..."_

" Nora...snap out of it...do not listen to her!...you hear me?..." I shouted at her, forcing her to hear me. Anything to fight the hold Dabria has on her. Then I thought of something, It was a bit insane, but it had to work.

" Domnul tau este Tatăl Ceresc de mai sus! nu sunteţi pentru a apela demonul acestei lumi stăpânului tău...!" I comanded her, my voice firm with every angelic power I possess

'_Your Lord is the Heavenly Father above! you are not to call the demon of this world your lord'_

Then I saw a spark in her eyes, as its grayish hues came to color, looking alive again, just like how I remember her eyes were. Beautiful shades of smokey-grays. She blinked, as I heard her gasp.

"what just happen?" my angel was being possess and I could not help her. It made my heart shatter.

" Angel..." I sigh as I held her tightly in my arms. " dear God' I thought I lost you..."

" can we get out of here, please..." there was something wrong with her voice, the way she said the words. It sounded foreign to me, distant. But I complide to her wishes. As the door opened, the lobby was buzzing with poeple. As I scouted for any signs of Dabria.

I was going to kill her.

When I turned back to look at Nora, she was staring up at me. As I saw her eyes glazed yet again.

But this time, her voice held malice, deep with vemom that it shocked me.

" O Lăudaţi pe Domnul Fallen care nu va fi salvat. vei muri, prin mâna mea"

she stalked towards me, almost feiline, predatory. But I was not shaken by her words, the person who was speaking to me was not my angel. As her voice grew darker, more masculine, harder. As she repeated her words ‚_'__A Fallen Who praises the lord shall not be saved. you will die, by my hand'_

I took something out of my pocket, it was a coin Michael gave me, I remember it being under my possession when I was archangel. It was a gold coin that I loved, it revealed every truth.

As Nora, grew closer to me. I held my ground, as i flip the coin over, tracing the engraved cross with my thumb. As I slowly murmured the holy prayers I used to chant when there were cases like this.

Exorcism, was one of my occupations when I was archangel...I was good at it, I could see pass through the souls of man and determine.

When she charged to attack me, her hands out grabbing my sleeve. I took hold of her wrist turned her and held her against my chest,as she faced away from me, my arms holding her by the throat. As I leaned forward to whisper in her ears.

She was speaking in romamian to me, but my prayer wasn't of the language. It was simple, but it was latin. Stronger..

" Pater noster in caelis sanctum nomen tuum, adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas tua sicut in caelo et in terra. Da nobis hodie panem nostrum cotidianum et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus qui peccat contra nos, non nos inducas in tentationem sed libera nos a malo.  
>amen." the Our Father, it was one of the powerful prayers.<p>

She was struggling in my arms as I whispered to her the prayers, her eyes, growing darker, as I placed the coin on her forehead. It burned her skin a little, as she suddenly closed her eyes and fainted in my arms.

I took a deep breath, and carried her. As I made my way to the entrance of the hotel, I saw her. The blond girl that was responsible for all these disasters.

I glared at her, she was not looking at my way. As I held Nora in my arms, I saw Dabria leave; I followed her, by the shadows. As we made our way to the parking lot, I saw her climb on a black SUV, as she drove and left.

I carried Nora towards my car, placing her gently at the back seat. She was certainly knocked out cold, what I did, took most of her straight away. I secured her at the back seat, took her shoes off, as I made my way towards the driver side, opening the car door.

" Jev…" It was Scott. I stood half way in the car, waited for him, as he jogs towards me.

I looked at him warily. " Is Nora alright?..." he was clearly concerned, something that irritated me sometimes. He was always concerned about Nora, it pained me to watch her smile for him.

" yes….she fainted..i'm taking her home…" then I looked at him in the eyes " go home Parnell, tell everyone to lock every window and doors…and no matter what you hear or see…do not..I repeat do not go out…" this was dangerous for Nephilims, if they were out, Dabria could get a hold of them, make them go to her and use them as sacrifices.

I saw him look at me in confusion as I step in the car, slum the door shut and drove my way towards the cemetery. Even if I wanted Nora to be safe, there wasn't much time. Dabria leaving her, means she was going to claim someone else for the sacrifice.

There wasn't much time to waste, as I sped away into the night.

Hoping for Michael to be there before I was.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Read and Review; I really hope you like it **_

The cemetery was dark and gray, like any place that the dead belonged. As I saw my feet sinking into every step I made through the black greens of moist grass.

I could sense dark power uprising in the area, as I heard soft music filling the silence of the night. As the reddish gray clouds cover the shinning moon, I made my way back to where I parked my car. Just about five steps behind, I opened the trunk and took my silver flashlight.

As the torch blaze into a bright yellowish light, I closed the trunk, being as careful as possible. Nora; who was still laying at the back seat of my car, was gaining consciousness, and having her wake was going to be distractive.

As I made my way towards the west gates, where Michael told me to go, I was deliberate in every step I made. As I pushed the gates slowly open, its metal was rusting and old, dead vines falling out of position.

As the gates hinges, creak, I was being as gentle as possible, being a fallen. I possessed inhuman strength, as if to emphasis my thought the gate suddenly made a shuttering creaking noise and fell to the ground.

I just shrug and kept on walking, making my way towards the sweet music I heard. As I grew closer, I could identify it. Violins, playing the most melodramatic melody, it soothed the event really, how ironic.

As I came closer, I found myself standing exactly right behind the people playing the instruments. But there wasn't emotion in the song, because it was filled with darkness.

The men that were playing them, they were all Nephilim, standing in a trance, as their hands robotically played. I stood just behind them, as I saw Dabria standing right in front of the little orchestra.

Her back facing my way, as she raises her arms above in praise, holding what looked like a coffee container on her right hand. When she put her arms down, she opened the container and poured its contents.

The contents were powder like, but it shined a little, even in the darkness. As she started walking and chanting pouring the powder slowly, it took me a moment to realize that what she was pouring was ash.

Ashes of the dead, to resurrect the Father of Fallen, when she was done I saw her step in the circle and pulled out a lighter, as she lit a pile of wood that was at the center of the circle. When the bonfire was lit, she step aside and started chanting.

Before I knew it, there was a shadow standing beside her. As the fire blaze into large flames, horror crossed my face. Because the person that stood beside Dabria was none other than my angel.

'_How the hell did she get out of the car?' _

I saw Dabria leading my angel to what looked like the edge of one of the inverted triangles, holding Nora's hand out, placing a knife on her hand.

As the music grew louder and louder, and then, Dabria stood opposite to Nora, chanting something. As the music suddenly stop, and there was silence.

I rushed my way towards Nora, wanting to get her out of there. Dabria saw me, and gave me a mischievous smile.

As I held my hand out to touch Nora, merely inches from her shoulder, just where the line of ashes lay, there suddenly grew a glass like wall. A shield that separated me from my angel. And for another brief moment of tonight, I felt a pang of helplessness.

' _this is insane…' _

" Dabria…! Stop this madness…you don't know what you're getting yourself into…" I yield at her, my voice filled with so much venom, that I could taste it in my mouth.

She just laugh, her high peach laugh filled with malice. " I was the angel of death!...I had power, but because of you…" she hiss at me " you ruined my life…you had to fall for this useless girl…."

" is this what it is to you? Gaining power?...by summoning the bastard back? You will just kill yourself and take the world with you!"

" you do not know the power I can posses with him as my ally…"

" No.? He will burn us all….do you strongly believe that he will listen to you…a fragile fallen…." Boring my eyes into hers, I saw her eyes flicker with just a fraction. That little doubt grew, I could see it. My words pained her.

" I never did love you…..you were death…I was of nature and truth…."

" truth and death belong…..because death is true….I loved you…I fell for you..because you…then this little girl had to come…because of her existence…because of her…..I lost what was mine…"

" I was never yours to keep…..stop this madness Dabria…..you do not know what this can do…."

But she ignored me, as she turned to face the dark skies and chanted the spells.

The earth shook as I saw the grounds crack within the circle, as hot blazing red flames came out of its cracks. The bonfire disappearing, replaced by a large gaping hole, with orange red flames, as the soils corrode.

Suddenly Nora started to chant too, and I panic. As I punch on the bluish walls that separate us, as I saw it crack a little, making liquid ooze out of its puncture.

I felt frustrated; I couldn't help my angel, it made me feel weak that I couldn't save her.

I was too late; she had cut herself, as she held her wrist up, crimson blood dripping down her forearm, as drops of blood drip to the ground. The knife on her other hand fell without a sound.

The ground rose, as snakes made their way out of the cracks. As the soils rose like flowing water, I saw a man rise from the earth.

Faired skin, with dark black wings that had burning edges, he was half way up from the ground. His eyes were close, as if asleep, as the wind blew his golden hair.

But before his whole body could even rise from the earth, a vivid light blazed from the skies.

As the clouds parted, the chain around my neck rose, floating and glowed bright gold. As the key pointed to a tomb house nearby, it was as if the key was talking to me. Calling me to follow it, and so I did.

Then I stood right in front of a heavy wooden door, that had a key hole, exactly the same shape of the key I had. I immediately tag the chain around my neck, as it broke loose, and opened the door.

Before I knew it, the door was wide open, bright light filled the room. As a sword floating in mid air, made its way towards me. I didn't hesitate on grabbing it, as I felt its fine weight in my hands. The sword gleamed, I could feel its majestic power, as I run towards the clearing were Nora was.

As I grew closer and closer, the swords glowed brighter into divine light, as it flew away from my gasp towards the sky. Then it was gone, as I stared up upon the heavens.

The mighty sword of Michael gone into the stars.

The clouds were black again, but as if the sword was coming back, there was a great light, the clouds parted as the light aimed towards the fallen covered with earth.

I looked up into the skies as the light dimmed, and saw a man falling towards the earth, sword aiming at the devil that was about to be risen.

He fell with lighting speed that it made a ear piercing sound. I saw him shine with vividness.

Michael was here; as his sword pierced the flesh of the devil, he fell gracefully on flat surface, standing on feet, as he twisted his sword, and plunged it even deeper, that it went through and through the man's chest. His eyes blazed into flames, his mouth hanging open, as black blood started to pool, Dabria screamed. " No…."

The earth shook as Michael pulled back his sword, the body falling back into the flaming pits as the earth closed, the barrier melting into nothingness.

I took the chance to charge after Dabria as she made her run, tackling her to the ground, holding both her wrist from behind her, as my foot dug at her back. She screamed.

" Dabria Greene; you are under arrest, under the laws of heaven. For thief, and treachery, in accordance to all laws, for risking the lives of fallen, Nephilim and mortal, you will be sentence through the council of the Archangels. May they have Mercy on you.."

As I pulled out a set of gold handcuffs from my back pocket, cuffed both of her hands. when I stood, I pulled her up with me, as we made our way towards Michael.

Who was kneeling beside Nora, she was unconscious, as I saw Michael touch her forehead and whispered a few words.

A healing spell, I presume, as I saw him took out a vile, and poured a few drops on her forehead.

As we grew closer, I pushed Dabria forward as Michael stood.

" I knew you were the one who stole them..You contact someone...I haven't found out that part yet, but I assure you. You two will meet each other at the pits of Hell…" Michael's voice was filled with venom, as he glared at Dabria. Pulled her by the arm and slapped her.

' that's got to hurt…' I thought, as I turned my gaze towards my angel. She was laying peacefully on the grass, her dress ruined with dirt and blood. Yet, she was still beautiful in my eyes.

" She's dazed, but she'll be fine…" I looked up at Michael that had a distinct shine in his eyes, as he smiled at me. " I will talk to you soon, Jev..Well done…I have to get rid of this first…" As he and Dabria shimmered away.

I kneeled down beside my angel, slowly caressed her frail face.

As I scooped her up in my arms, letting her head lay by my shoulders. As I made my way back to the car, _' I need to quit this job really…..i'm getting you in too much trouble..'_ gazing down at the princess in my arms.

I saw her eyes flatter, as I paused in my step. " go back to sleep, angel..i'm right here…" I whispered by her ear, as I nuzzled her head

" …Jev…" I heard her murmur, as she doze off again.

Explaining to Blythe the events of tonight was exhausting. I swear the woman almost had a heart attack. As she cared for Nora, changing her clothes, giving her a sponge bath, cleaning up her cuts and bruise.

As I waited outside her bedroom door, Blythe and I were becoming quite close, she knew that I had best intentions towards her daughter. As far as I know, she'd allow me to stay over tonight.

I wasn't taking any chances, I wasn't leaving my angles side. The incident was still fresh; it could have raised any demonic energy in the area.

When Blythe step out of the room, I was leaning beside the door, arms cross as I mused over the prize I could claim from Michael.

But I frowned at the thought, I really didn't need any more prizes, having my angel alive and breathing beside me for eternity was already bliss.

I turned to look at Blythe as she slowly closed the door with a low click.

She sigh and face me; Nora's mother was a beautiful woman, over protective and joyful, she was outgoing and understanding. And her eyes spoke that of her, the doors to her sweet soul.

" She's resting for now…I really don't understand how this could have happen Patch…" she shook her head and sigh heavily.

She looked at me with pleading eyes " I have a very important business to attend to for the next three weeks. I'd be leaving tomorrow morning…can you…?" Not finishing her sentence

But I understood immensely, she wanted me to look after her daughter. " I'd be by her side twenty-four seven Blythe..you have no worries…." I smiled at her reassuringly

She smiled back at me and nodded " I trust you….why don't you go in and get some rest..hmm?" as she made her way towards her bedroom across the hall..

I went in the room, slowly opening and closing the door as I walked in. I saw my angel sleeping peacefully, tucked in her favorite blanket.

It was a white blanket that had little black angel wings decorated all over it.

I was the one who gave it to her, on our anniversary.

As I made my way towards her bed, sitting on its edge, just right beside her, she stirred as she turned to face my way. She was tired, as I caress the dark lines under her eyes. I leaned in to kiss her cheek.

" I'll be right here when you wake up, angel…"

I made my way to her closet and got an extra blanket and pillow, as I fluffed the pillow and laid it beside her. I got rid of my messed up shirt, and decided to get a shower before scooting in beside Nora.

I took my knapsack from under the bed; a extra set of clothes that I packed just in case. As I made my way towards the bathroom.

I heard my angel spoke, a soft murmur in her sleep. "..Jev…..I love you…."

I paused from opening the door, as I glanced at her. She was smiling in her sleep, and it gladden me that she wasn't having any nightmares.

Her words made me smile and chuckle a little, as I opened the door and made my way towards the bathroom, for a shower. ' _you smell like death Jev..seriously…how did you get pass Blythe.'_

I just laugh at myself. As I discarded my clothes, opened the tap and walked in the shower, not bothering for temperature. Since I couldn't feel anything.

When I made my way back to Nora's room. I tensed, there was a man standing by the window.

" Jev…" I relax as I recognize the voice, it was Michael

" Michael…" he just chuckled

" I'm here to give you your reward…"

I walked over to him, and stared up at him, feeling curious, I raised my eyebrow at him.

" so…what do I get for stopping an evil witch? A medal?"

Michael gave a low laugh as he held out a vile with blue liquid.

" I know you wanted to be mortal Jev.." my eyes widen as I stared at the blue liquid he held

" this is not it, I assure you…that one is a little hard to come by..but this.." handing the vile over to me, as I grasp it in my hands, it glowed a bright blue, and slowly faded.

" what is it?" I asked

" seeing how much you've sacrificed for that girl. I also saw her heart Jev..you should keep this one..her soul, it shines….purity…"

I smiled proudly, I knew Nora was pure, in many ways actually " what does it have to do with this?" holding the vile up for inspection

" it is an elixir. To make you feel, Jev…." My eyes widen

" but it is limited…" Michael said, as frown a little " it only works on her, Jev…." Lifting his chin toward Nora's direction.

" I don't understand…." I whispered

" I took the liberty of taking a drop of her blood, and placed it with the potion. It only takes effect with the blood of the partner….If you wish to love her forever..then, this is my gift to you, brother.."

I gasp slightly,_' did he just call me brother?' _

Michael smiled at me. " you have proven yourself worthy, Jev…" as he started to shimmer

" oh' before I forget. Here.." handing me a leather wallet, I flip it open and saw a gold badge.

" the others I will sent to you soon..but for now..This.."

" the agents of heaven…I'm an agent?"

" without wings..yes…a spy for earth….the ideal spy we need, we cannot look after the fallen society often…I'm giving you that assignment.."

" is this serious?"

He just chuckled " until we meet again..brother.."


	15. Chapter 14

_Read and Review: _

I was at an unknown place. The wind blew windly, as I felt chills run down my spine.

I stood at the foot of a flight of stoned steps, and way up, I could see an old stone church.

" Angel, c'mon.." as I saw Jev, stood at the very top. I started my climb, the stones were old and slippery, and it was evident that it was frequently used.

As I climb the stairs at a slow pace, tucking my hands in my pockets to keep them warm.

The climb was exhilarating; it made my heart pound, as I felt a rush of bliss pump through my veins.

All too soon, the journey ended. As I stared upon a majestic old church, but there was something wrong with it. The church didn't have a full structure; it was just the outer part, as the rest were crumbled stone making them into ruins. Angel like statues at its top windows, and a cross at the very peak.

"Welcome to St. Paul's Ruin's…angel.." I heard Jev said from behind me, as I turned to look at him. He was grinning up at me.

" Macau?" I asked, eager to know where we were, as I suddenly felt excited.

"beautiful isn't it?" Jev said, as I turned back to look at the building carefully, taking in the beauty of it all.

" Nora…." I turned to look back at Jev, as I saw him kneel on his one knee, and took out a velvet black box from his back pockets. I gasp as I felt sudden tears tickle down my cheeks.

" Nora Grey…from the moment I met you, my whole existence has changed for the better…I ask you now, will you do me the honors, of spending eternity with me, as my wife? "

I was speechless, as I gape at him, he was smiling lovingly at me, I didn't know what to say, nor did I know what to do. I just nodded.

As he stood, and took my left hand and placed the ring.

" I love you…" was all I said before kissing him all too eagerly. as dark feathers started to fall, a child's cry tore the impeccable silence.

Then everything faded as I heard a voice call my name.

" Nora…..Angel..Time to wake up…" Jev's smooth voice sang to me, like a morning songbird

I just smiled and gave a low moan. As my eyes fluttered open, I saw dark black eyes, and suddenly remembered the dream I had, my cheeks bloom into a pinkish blush.

"blushing early in the morning? Now what has gotten my angel all flushed.." Jev exclaimed dramatically as he chuckled softly, I buried my face onto soft pillows.

" now..now..no need to be embarrass darling, I know I am, utterly irresistible.." Jev faked a British accent. I giggled and rolled over in bed to face him.

He was smiling down at me, as his dark eyes shown with love.

" good morning, Angel…"

" good morning to you too.." I smiled brightly at him, but all too soon, my smile faded as I remembered last night's incident.

" what's wrong, angel?.." I didn't say anything, as my sight blurred with tears

"..angel…" Jev pulled me up, as I sat on his lap, he held me tight in his arms, rocking me like a small child.

"..i'm sorry….I didn't…" I sob

"..ssshh….its alright angel..its alright…you didn't do anything wrong….." Jev hush me

We were like that for a moment, as I cried in his arms. He soothed me with gentle words.

When my tears ended, I quietly asked him what happen last night.

" you had no control of what you were doing angel…its not your fault alright?.." Jev stated firmly

I just nodded at him, fighting back tears " what happen to….?" I trailed

" shes gone….hell was her sentence…."

I nodded as I lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in his sent. The smell of soap and mint

" you wanna eat something angel? I can bring food for you up here…"

I shook my head, wanting to get out of bed. If I stayed in bed, I was just going to get depress and sick.

" alright…what do you want then..hmm?" Jev ask gently, as he caress my face, rubbing away the trail of tears that was left.

I couldn't help myself anymore, as I leaned in to kiss him. As I tasted peppermint, tracing the lines of his lips with mine, feeling my heart flutter with bliss, as I locked my arms at the nape of his neck, our kiss deepen. As I felt him sigh within our serious lip lock, " you are my..eternity angel….always and forever…" he murmured.

I couldn't help it anymore, as tears of joy blurred my vision. I kissed him. Fiercely, pouring all the love, all the need, desire and passion. _' you are my everything too….my sweet dark angel…' _

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting by the kitchen counter leaning on my elbows, as I watch the sexy backside of my boyfriend. _'Very sexy boyfriend…' _as he made pancakes.

I heard Jev chuckle a little. _'Oh shit….I thought that out loud didn't I?' _

He turned to me, tapping a finger to his temple " clear as a bell, angel…but don't worry, your little sexy secret is safe with me…" making me blush into a colorful hues of pinks and reds.

Then a thought came to me, wasn't my mom home last night.

" Jev….isn't it that my mom's here?"

He shook his head and smiled, as he place a plate of pancakes in front of me, spraying whip cream and a strawberry on top.

" nope….she left this morning….and I….my sweet little angel…." Pecking my lips " am you babysitter for the whole three weeks…." Grinning devilishly at me.

My stomach turned, as my eyes widen in utter horror and surprise.

" did my mother just…let you stay?..or did you MAKE her let you stay?..." I ask slowly, making an emphasis to my every word. Raising an eyebrow at him, he just smirks at me.

" Now..where'd you get that idea…Of course she let me stay…after all…" rubbing a hand down his bare chest, as my eyes rake over his bare torso, fighting back a moan.

" I am utterly irresistible…" grinning cheekily at me

This wasn't good, this is not good at all….

You'd think I was gladden by his stay, but really. This was going to be torture, as a flash of what happen last time came to my mind.

My mom was out again; Jev took me to Delphic…we kissed and…..Oh dear God…..that was a close call..then the next time my mom left, I swear I was about to combust as he bent over to fix the jeep's engine, with nothing but a low waist denim. Then there was a moment were in I slip at the bathroom, with nothing but just a towel on me, he came rushing in, as my cheeks bloom to a dark red.

Not only was he torturing me, he was also the reasons of my frequent absents at school and work.

He would make a really good reason for me to ditch. With his longing dark eyes and sweet little kisses, I swear I was being tempted by the angel of lust himself.

I blink back to reality as Jev took a slice out of my pancakes, groaning in the process.

'_Oh dear God…Not again….' _

Jev suddenly laugh, I mean really laugh. A whole heartened laugh and I just stared at him in horror.

" are you insane…or did I miss anything?"

He looked at me a chuckled " I knew you couldn't resist me….you've been fighting the feeling off for weeks haven't you?.." grinning knowingly at me

'_did he just see..what I think he saw…?'_

" you can't keep your thoughts away from me, angel.." leaning in as he caress my cheek, I could feel his breath tickling my nose, " you don't need to keep secrets from me….." as our lips collide into a firework filled moment.

I gasp at the feeling, it wasn't like any other kiss we shared. This was different, a whole lot different. There was love, there was passion….and the immense feel of lust…

I moan at our kiss, as I felt his hand travel to my bare leg, just at the hem of my boy shorts. I placed my hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him in, taking all of him in as our kiss exploded to an endless display of fireworks.

But before we could go on any further, I heard the gentle ring of an egg timer. I whimpered as Jev slowly let go of me, chuckling softly.

There it was again, the sensation I felt that made my stomach all fuzzy and warm.

'_butterflies…'_

I thought; as I watch Jev, bent down to check his infamous chocolate cake.

" what was the angel…?" he ask, as he pulled out a freshly bake round chocolate cake. I closed my eyes, as the smell evaporated around the kitchen, resisting the urge to moan.

I didn't answer his question; I didn't want to admit to him that I was losing the fight I had with my virtue. The responsible part of me, wanted to stay home, be a good girl and keep her legs close. The hormonal part of me, wanted to attack the man that stood before me.

The Adonis of my dreams, as he looked at me with a questioning look, I couldn't help but blush.

After the events at the kitchen early this morning, didn't talk to Jev for the next passing hours. Because every time I look at his way, my heart would skitter, and I would blush warmly.

The car was filled with nothing but silence, as I heard Jev sigh slowly.

" you can't close that pretty mouth of your forever angel…you're bound to talk to me sooner or later.."

I just blush again. "there's nothing to talk about…."

" really now..? I reckon you have questions…."

"questions on what?"

"on what you are feeling angel…." Seductively, his voice was as velvet as rose petals.

My breath caught, as my cheeks grew even warming, it felt like I was flushing with fever.

" aww..c'mon now, angel….no need to go all shy girl on me.." as he pulled the car on park, at the middle of nowhere. He turned to look at me, as I played with the fabric of my red skirt.

"…angel…" I felt his fingers touch my skin, as he lifted my chin. I gaze upon his midnight eyes, as every nerve in my body tingled with electric shocks.

"…..you better stop hiding from me, Nora…." He leaned in towards me, our lips almost touching, as I drew in a shaky breath "…after all….i plan to have forever with you, angel…"

I gasp at his words, as he took the moment to kiss me breathlessly.

When he pulled back and started to drive again. I couldn't help but think of the dream I had.

'could it be?'

Turns out we weren't in the middle of nowhere. We were close to Dephic, as Jev drove along the empty highways.

His studio was the same as always, as I took a seat on the seethe set. I watch Jev disappear to his room.

As I took the time to wonder on my own thoughts, I thought of the dreams I've been having. As I tried to put the puzzle pieces together, It just still didn't make sense to me.

I heard gentle footsteps come my way, as I turned to look at Jev, he had a smile plastered across his face, his eyes shining with tenderness.

" would have dinner with me tonight, angel?"

I smiled at him " sure..why not….where are we going?"

"…it's a surprise…" as his smiled and wink at me.

' _you are acting very strange this morning…'_ I muse. He was all happy and outgoing; that it made me feel like this was a dream. I glared at him playfully '_what are you up too…'_

He just smirk and shook his head, as he came to sit beside me. He pulled me atop his lap, peck my cheeks and whisper in my ears. "you have to wait and see, angel.." his voice was dark and sweet that it made my skin crawl with desire.

By noon, Jev drop me off home. Telling me to stay home and lock the doors and that he'd be back later to pick me up for our dinner, saying that he had some business to attend to. He went out the door, leaving me daze and musing.

'_How weird, he is definitely acting strange. What is that boy up too..'_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Read & Review:**_

It was late Saturday afternoon, I was waiting for Jev to come pick me up. We were going to Delphic tonight.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. As I made my way to open the door, with a large grin plastered on my face. As I swung the door open, my smile fell.

It was Scott.

I blinked at him and tilted my head " what'd you doing here Scott?" I didn't mean to be rude, but his visit was a surprise and he just shuttered all the excitement I had.

" Nora…can I talk to you?"

" yeah. Sure…come on in.."

As we made our way towards the kitchen, took a seat at one of the bar stools as Scott stood by the door. Looking all flustered, he was sweating and shaking.

" Scott..are you alright?"

" yeah…" looking up at me, with his dreamy eyes, I felt like downing, and I felt my chest tighten in the most desirable way.

" Nora…I know that….." trailing off, she started to look at the floor before he got his head back up and took a deep breath. " I know you don't love me…." Looking at me with longing blue eyes " I just…."

" I do love you Scott…" I smiled weakly at him " but its him that my heart belongs too…I told you that already.."

" I know..i just….ugh-" Punching the table, he stalk towards me, took me by the shoulders and kissed me. I didn't move, I just let him kiss me, as I felt my defiance shattering into a million pieces, I kissed him back. Just as eagerly, as I closed my eyes with blurring tears.

I loved Scott; he was someone that simply took my breath away. He was like water, something you can't live without. But Jev was my oxygen, my heart, the reason of life.

As I felt Scott's warm lips tenderly tracing mine.

We broke our kiss; staring at each other, with confused eyes. As I felt more tears breaking free.

" I love you…" I jump in his arms, as I felt him tighten his hold on me, into a warm loving embrace.

I remembered our moments together, our almost make out when he was drunk at his apartment. Our time together trying to spy on Hank, the devils handbag, our kiss at Dabria's office…and this…the very last kiss I will be having with him.

As I slip away from his arms, I heard his sob. " Luv…."

I gave a half hearted laugh at the new found nickname I had. But it was never to be used again, it was only for this moment, for this sweet moment, as forbidden walls separate us.

"…you are the most beautiful girl I've met, Nora Grey….and it hurts…." He caress my cheeks as I closed my eyes, feeling his warm touch " it hurts to watch you slip away from me..as needles pierce my heart every second I see you in his arms..why can't you be with me?" Scott cried silently, as I opened my eyes, and leaned in for one last kiss…this one wasn't eager, it was gentle, it was filled with our love, and pain..

As I leaned back to break our kiss, I saw Scott closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as he gathered me in his arms.

Leaning his chin atop my head, " I will always love you, Nora….I will watch over you,luv. And I will wait,,right here..i 'll wait for forever, until I'll have you in my arms…"

"Scott….." but before I could answer him, someone cleared their throat.

As I turned to see who the intruder was, I was met with black eyes.

'_another moment with Scott, ruined by Jev…Classic really…' _

This was really getting out of hand, I love Jev, and then I love Scott…who was it really?

As I stared at my favorite black eyes, feeling my cheeks go warm, as I let go of Scott and slowly made my way towards Jev.

He was watching my every move. I could see it in his eyes, but instead of anger, his eyes held tenderness and understanding.

As he held me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. " I understand, angel…." Whispering by my ear

As he looked up at Scoot, I buried my face on his chest, breathing his minty scent.

" You can go now Scott..don't worry..I'll make sure Nora, calls you later. When we get back…"

I heard slight footsteps. " see you later, Luv.." Scott said, as I blush even more, and tighten my arms around Jev.

As I heard the opening and closing of the door, indicating Scotts leave.

I broke the contact I had with Jev, and looked at him in wonderment.

" you're not mad…."

"..no.."

".but….no…you didn't see everything did you?.."

" I was here from the moment you two settled in here…saw and heard everything.." his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"..but…." I was getting more and more irritated "..Why are you not mad?"

He raised an eyebrow at me "..you want me to get mad?"

"..uh..no…its just that…..Ugh- I don't know…" I almost broke into tears again, I was lost and confuse. I was at conflict with myself, and it was the very fact that I could not have both of them the way I want.

Jev move closer to me, and wrap his arms around me, as I heard him sigh and kiss the top of my head.

"..its alright, angel…." I just shook my head, inhaling the scent of his shirt. "…how bout be just go..alright?"

I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

An hour later, we were at Delphic, walking through the park, as its twinkling lights gave it a magical glow. But there was something off about the park, there weren't any people. But the rides and arcades were on, giving the park its lively noise.

However, there wasn't a single person. But me and Jev.

" ahh….Jev….there aren't any people…."

"…I know…" was all he said, as if it was nothing, as he led me to a large clearing close to the archangel. There was twinkling Christmas lights everywhere, showering the area with right colorful lights of, blues, reds, green, yellows and white. Rose petals all over the pavement, and a delicate table at the middle, decorated with roses, red and white roses.

I gasp at the sight that behold upon me. It was magical, clique. As I felt silent tears made their slow decent.

I looked up at Jev, he was grinning at me. As I vigorously held him on a tight loving embrace, peppering kisses along his jaw. " ..thank you..thank you..thank you.."

He just chuckled as he held my face with both of his hands and kissed me passionately. As our kiss heated to a lovely separation, he held me by the arm, as he led me towards the table.

I took my seat, and tilted my head adoringly at him, " what is this for Jev?.."

"..what? ..I can't take my angel on a romantic dinner?" arching an eyebrow

I looked up into the star filled night skies, as Jev stood, and came in front of me. Holding my hands in his, I looked at him and smiled. As he gently kneeled before me, and kiss my fingers.

I gasp; as I bore his eyes onto mine, he pulled out a beautiful velvet blue box and placed in my palms.

"to the angel that gave my life its meaning. At this very ground, this very park, I spent my happiest and saddest moments with you. But everything, every moment, wrote a title engrave in my dead heart. As each and every day I grow more and more in love with you…." I felt tears form around my eyes and Jev looked at me, longingly and cleared his throat.

" You do not know how sorry I am for being so selfish, how sorry I am for wanting to end your life when we first met…but that was then..and this…" squeezing my hands tightly in his.

"this is now…to live in this world wasn't my choice, I used to see it as a curse, when I fell, I regretted it….but with you..you made it a choice for me, to want this life…you made me dream…you made this bitter heart of mine want to beat, you make me want to live….and I cannot thank you enough, for being the angel of my existence…"

Rubbing my wrist gently, we just stared at each other, as he fingers urge me to open the box. I slowly broke our gaze as I slowly flip the box to open, with a flick of my thumb. I saw the most precious ring in the world.

White gold, formed into delicate angle wings, as little shinning diamonds shone like its feathers. A large ruby set in between the two wings, as delicate little diamonds surrounded it.

It was beautiful, it was breathtaking, and I gasp and sob. " Oh God.."

I looked at Jev as he smiled at me; " No more lies, No more broken promises, No more secrets….I want forever with you, Nora Grey…I want your days to be as long and endless as mine….I want to hear your voice next to me when I wake up…I want you to choose me, to choose us, everyday and always..I want you to say yes, on becoming my forever…..my eternity….will you marry me, angel ?"

I couldn't help myself, my voice crack as I spoke to him.. " Jev…I'm seventeen….this….I want to say yes…I honestly want to say Yes….but.." I felt tears fall as I sob softly, looking at his loving eyes, he still smiled at me..

" I'm not asking you to marry me now, Nora…someday…but I am asking you, to marry me,,,be mine…and wear this ring on your finger, promising me, that you will be my forever…..so, will you? Will you marry me? I will wait forever…we have eternity…I just can't wait…to make you mine…"

I smiled at him, and eagerly nodded "YES….." as I sprang to his open arms, kissing him passionately as we rested on the pavement, not caring that we got dirty.

We were just living the moment. The moment of now….

Three weeks later, my mom was home. As I sat at the steps of the schools bleachers, feeling anxious and miserable as ever.

"..what's gotten you all pouting, angel…?"

"….mom's home…" was all I said, I didn't even look at him, as my heart fluttered with dread.

"…..well now…that isn't much…."

" not much?" I turned to face him, he was grinning at me, and it got me so frustrated that I glared daggers at him. "…why don't you go then….i'll wait here…because I am a hundred percent sure, that my body will be hanging outside my window…." I growled at him, and he just chuckled..

' _you are despicable…' _

' _oh..I know that angel….but what I don't get is why you're so worried about this…'_

' _I'm engage at seventeen….'_

'_..exactly angel…'_

" you are engage at seventeen..not getting married…." Was all he said before he got un and held out his hand for me

" c'mon…I can't wait to see the look on Blythe's face.." Jev said, as he grinned at me, I just humph. But complied, as I took his hand

A good twenty minutes later; I was sitting with Jev at the living room. My mother right in front of us, I flushed as I shakily smiled at her.

"..m-mom…" but before I could say anything, Jev intervened

" Blythe…..we got good new…." Was all Jev said, as me smiled brightly. I saw my mother's brows furrow as she looked at me.

" we're…ahh….I mean….." I stammered " we're ahhh…..engage…." I blurted out

My mom's reaction was one I did not expect and will remember for the rest of my existence.

" I knew it….." she smiled brightly at me, she stood up as she gathered Jev in her arms. Oh..she's happy, and Jev gets a hug first? I'm her daughter!

" I am so happy for you…I know you take good care of my girl, Patch…." As she moved on to look at me, I stood and gave her a tight embrace, as I heard her suddenly sob.

"..mom?"

" you're all grown up…I can't believe it…." She giggled slightly, as I let go of her, watch her rub her tears away. She turned to Jev and grin " so…when's the wedding?"

"..we haven't really gone that far yet, mom…"

" I'm giving Nora, a few years to graduate high school and get a degree before we finally tie the knots.."

"Oh' that good…that great actually….what are you thinking about sweetheart?" directing the question to me

" I was….thinking about…Harvard….uhmmm…." looking up at Jev shyly as I turned to face my mom and smiled at her " Medicine…."

My mom gasp, as I saw her eyes cross as she fainted, Jev caught her, before her head hit the Persian rug.

" wow….she gets all excited when I say I'm engage…and faints when I say I want to be a doctor…" I thought out loud and Jev laugh and carried my mom to her room. shaking his head. _'Unbelievable..'_ was all he said through my thoughts. As he disappeared through the hallways, I slump down on the sofa and sigh heavily.

'_life definitely is worth it…as long as I'm with you..'_ as I gently stared down at the shinning jewelry I had around my finger.


	17. Chapter 16

Chastity & Virtue; Two words that pained my heart. Of all the things to do, it was summer, it was Monday morning, and of all the things that I should be frustrated about. It was those disdainful words.

_Ugh- _ he simply refused to touch me. We were engage for almost three months, I was now officially seventeen. I was going to turn eighteen next year, and graduate, leave for college and move on with my life.

'_Without the experience of losing my virginity' _I half cried in my head.

I may be immortal; I may be engage to the most handsomely fine bachelor in Coldwater. But my wedding night wasn't to come for the next century, I think.

Because for all God knows, my fallen of a boyfriend, was afraid to take my virtue away, despite my pleas that I was now an adult. He simply refused me and walked out the door last night.

'_some boyfriend you are, Jev…'_

He fell because of lust, and now he was fighting lust? What the hell….Jev

' _I am being a gentleman, Nora….you will be the death of me, I swear it. But you simply do not know what you are asking for. ' _

Ahh- the man of my dreams has finally made himself known in my early morning musing.

"you left…." Was all I said to him, not even turning around to see him. As I sat beside my bedroom window, feeling the morning breeze and sunshine.

As gentle tears fell from my eyes; I was being ridiculous. Scandalous even, but I wanted him to know how much I loved him, I did not have the material objects to praise him with, like he does to me. Because he simply has everything, and I had nothing else to offer, but myself and yet, he refuses.

What sane man refuses that kind of offer, from the very one he says he loves, from the very person that he wishes to claim as his wife.

"Angel…" his voice sounded sad, but I did not care. He refuse to marry me by the end of my senior year, he refuses my virginity. I was starting to believe that he did not want me, as much as I wanted him.

Yes, I'd admit that I was being irrational by rushing things.

Even if I had forever with him, I did not wish to be his fiancé forever.

Because I was eager for the taste, eager for that first breath of sin.

I wanted to be his and his alone.

"..leave..please…" it hurt to make him leave, I wanted him to stay, but I was stubborn, and so was he. "…just leave me alone…." As I fought back a sob, gulping it down.

"..angel…..i'm sorry…" I turned to look at him and stood from my post, feeling angered.

He was sorry; his posture said it all, his face that very mask of calm and seriousness. But I could not care any less.

"..you're sorry?.." I yield at him, as I felt more tears came "..for what..Jev? for what exactly are you apologizing for?"

He did not say anything, as I just stared at him, as my heart fluttered in pain.

"…you're sorry…for hurting me Jev? You pushed me away! Telling me it was not worth it..telling me that it wasn't right!...do you know how much- that pained me….?...I AM UNWANTED BY MY OWN FIANCE!..." I was crying now, I could not hold back the tears any longer, collapsing back to the seat by the window.

I did not want to fight with him, I did not have the strength anymore. I was giving up, if he refused me. Then so be it. _'he does not want me then.._' because of all what I said, Jev stood silent. Watching me, when I looked at him.

My heart shattered.

As I slipped the heavy weight jewelry I had on my finger for the past three months. I looked at it for awhile.

"..Nora..don't…please don't…" Jev plead, but I did not feel any hint of emotion in his words, it was as if, it was scripted, played by an actor.

I looked up at him, I stood and as I made my way towards him; the most painful three steps of my life.

I stared at the midnight eyes that I love so much. I do love, I still love him, and I could never admit it, even to him; that I was still falling for him.

I held his hand in mine, as I caress his left with my right. I opened his hand, palmed up. As I gently place the ring in his palm. Followed by a few drops of tears, I was giving up.

I was not ready for this type of commitment; young and naïve. In love with the thought of marriage and happily ever after, he was not my prince charming.

He was a fallen, an angel, but he wasn't mine to keep.

Because I knew; that both he and I were not ready for this, that we were just in love with the thought of love.

Love; such a fragile thing it is, delicate as fine glass, shuttered with just a flick of a pebble.

"…Nora…." As I let go of his hand, he fisted it to his sides. I looked up at him, and nothing.

Nothing in this world will ever claim my heart but those dark eyes, but this promise, was not ours to fulfill just yet.

"…I…I don't…think that…I am ready for this Jev…..this is….." looking at his clench fist, I felt more tears sprang free, as I trembled.

Shaking in anguish….._'if I go through with this…he'd leave me..forever…'_

" is utterly insane…angel…" I looked at him, his eyes was filled with tenderness, and what I thought would be pain. " but it is true…..you and I…we may not be ready for this, Nora…but is this not what our hearts want? –is this not what your heart wants?..." I did not answer him, because I knew he was right, I wanted him, my heart belonged to him, and giving it up was the most stupid thing I've thought of.

"…..I…." I trailed off in a whisper _' I want to marry you, but what was supposed to be the most grand gift I am giving…you declined….' _

Am I being irrational? What I was doing, was it thoughtless? As I looked back at the fist that held my ring.

_My ring' yes….i've agreed to be his, we compromise on a marriage that was to be done, when I was ready, when we both were…_

I looked up at his longing yes, as my questions were asked._ 'do I love him? do I want him forever, even if he hurts me?' _

'_I forgave him before, of his every wrong..what was so difficult in forgiving him now?' _

I looked at him, as my tears dried. I gave him a weak smiled, as I jump up and locked my arms around him. as I answered my question

"I love you….forever.."

" I knew you were being childish….you are, by far..the most stubborn person I've ever met…and yet…I love you still, my sweet angel…" Jev murmured as he kiss atop my head.

"…..i'm sorry…." I whispered

"Nothing to be sorry about, angel..you were mad, I didn't comply to your wishes….which by the way, I still won't.."

I giggled at his reply, but all the while, held him even more tightly, I didn't want to lose him, not ever.

" how bout a deal….?" I thought out loud, there was no way he was going to deny me on a deal. This was Jev for goodness sakes, he betted on everything.

"hmmm….tempting..what'd you have in mind, angel.."

" I marry you by the end of senior year…." I was about to say the deal, but he cut me off.

"..absolutely not….."

"why not?"

" Blythe's going to kill me...and aren't you afraid what they'd think about?"

" nope…because what I was going to say is..we get married then…I wait for our wedding night…"

" DEAL!...by the angels…Yes….God knows how incredibly hard it is to run away from you, angel…"

' _did I just hear what I think he said?'_

"angel…I am a fallen, I have sinned just like any mortal. I've lied, I've steal, I do not wish to covet…"

"..I beg your pardon? Covet Jev? "

" you are not mine yet angel….your virtue is not mine to keep….besides its bad omen…"

"bad omen? How?"

" Michael…he said about you having a pure heart…..you are a virgin, making you even more pure…and taking that before our bond be blessed by God….That is coveting…because by the laws of heaven, you are not mine yet…sweet angel…"

'_he does have a point…' _

I just frowned at him, as I pouted. He laugh at me, and that made me even more guilty.

" let's not wait then…if you are as eager as I am…."

" ahhh- I'm afraid you have just stated that this eagerness was one sided, just about an hour ago. What changed?"

" angel, that body of yours is made for sin…..i've been eager since the day I knew I loved you…"

"how?"

He arched an eyebrow " you're sure? No turning back on this, Nora…you will be a part of me…forever.."

"..yes…."

" well then….lets not wait….shall we?"

As he tag me towards the door, down the stairs, out of the house and in the SUV.

"..what are you doing? And where are we going? "

"…it's a secret…after all, the bride and groom is not suppose to see each other before the wedding…but since we're doing this Vegas style…" he grinned at me "…I am keeping it a secret….."

'_a secret….Jev and Secrets usually mean dark and mysterious…'_

I saw him flip his phone and started texting someone. By the time he ended, and an hour later, he drove us in the middle of nowhere.

" c'mon angel…."

I just started at him and arched a brow; was he serious, there was nothing here but mountains and wheat fields.

But it was beautiful, as the sun shone, and gave the wheat its golden like colors.

" whatever you say…." I muttered as I got out of the car. Jev was by my side within seconds, as he held me by the arm.

He led me at the top of the hill, under the shade of the tree.

" about time you two came….I have business to attend to.." a gentle velvet voice said

As I turned around I saw a man with golden eyes as his hair shone like his eyes.

He was grinning at us; he was familiar. I just did not seem to remember very well.

" forgotten me already I see.." was all he said as he chuckled and approach us

" hello there, young one…I am Michael…"

I felt my eyes bulge and my jaw drop. Of course; the golden boy, my dreams….

That voice, I know that voice…the night I dreamt feathers and that baby.

" you…you're the one who….."

He held a finger to his lips as his eyes twinkled in mirth

"that'll our secret, young one…let's not have Jev hear go into a mysterious heart attack shall we?"

I just stared at him, _'it can't be…'_ as I felt my body stiffen, my mind reversing its decisions.

'_maybe a century from now won't be too bad..' _

"shall we get started….?" Michael ask

" yes please do so, my dear brother…it seems my girl here could not wait any longer…."

Jev chuckled

But I did not even react to his words, I just stared at Michael and wondered in my head.

" Nora?...you alright angel?"

"huh?- uhh….yeah…yeah…." I nodded absent mindedly

"alright then…" Michael said, as he held out a quill made of gold, and a large brown book, that lay afloat in front of him.

" sign here, Jev…" As Michael gave the quill to Jev and pointed a part of the book.

Jev moved forward, as his other hand squeeze mine tightly.

When it was my turn, I didn't even look at what it said, I just signed it before I could chicken out.

"alright…." As Michael then flick his wrist and the book disappeared. He then gave the quill to Jev.

" you know what to do, Jev…" grinning wildly

Jev took my left hand as he drew something at the inside of my wrist. It was a symbol, of a weird A like drawing.

"these our runes…of love…"

I just blinked at him, as I watch him finish the drawing.

He then gave me the quill and lifted his wrist to me.

" just like yours angel..do one on me…"

I was never that good at drawings, but I tried my best on it, as my hand trembled slightly, and before I knew it. I was done.

" and I pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride…my dear brother…" was all Michael said, before shimmering out of existence.

" what?..." I was in shock, was that it? I didn't even paid much attention to it.

" he'll be back…." Was all Jev said, as he turned me to look at him, and kissed me senseless; as I felt my body radiate with heat.

The most pleasurable heat that I've ever felt, and I didn't want it to end. As I cling on him, pulling him towards me, wanting more and more.

' _you do realize we have to tell mom..'_ was all I thought, as I felt him smile in our kiss, he just murmured "she can wait…for the real one in her eyes….." As his lips met mine again.


	18. Chapter 17

Read & Review_**;**_

_**Epilogue**_

I'm Married; to an over protective lunatic.

Really, he was pacing a hole through my floor boards.

" Jev…please stop…your making it worst…" my voice sounding hoarse and he wasn't making it any better. Over the past few hours I was sick, I meant really sick.

I presume of it to be a stomach flu, on my… to be wedding night. Lovely…

"sorry angel….but I just don't get it…you were fine this morning…." He was clearly concerned and I had no doubt any husband would.

But this was getting a little out of hand, it was just flu. It'll pass by twenty four hours.

" Jev…this is nothing…" to express my deep statement of reassurance, I bolted to the bathroom.

" very reassuring…I'm taking you to the hospital…." Was all he said, as he left me sitting by the toilet.

When my mouth was wash, and I felt less sick, I found Jev once again, pacing in my room, talking to someone on the phone.

" Fine….we'll wait here…yes…thank you…" as he flip his phone close

" I'm gonna go get something to eat…." But before I could leave the door, I felt cool arms warp around my waist.

" you're not going anywhere, angle….stay in bed, I'll get you something to eat.." as he carried me to bed

A good twenty minutes later, I have tasted the most orgasmic chicken soup in the world, it was simply divine that I could inhale it all day long, as its taste creamed in my mouth. I gave out a heartily moan of pleasure; just as I found Jev stiffen beside me.

"stop that…"

But I didn't, this was too good to be true. Since when did Jev not make a rhetorical comment on my desires? This was priceless, as I saw tiny beads of sweat sprout from his forehead.

It almost made me cough the soup out. He was agitating, and it was odd, Jev never, I mean never looked like this to me; he was the master of calmness.

I cock my head to the side " you know what..I think I'll have a nap…" as I gently place the bowl in his hands and tuck myself in under the covers.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, blinding me with radiant light. As I squinted my eyes and gave a lazy yawn, feeling rather healthy, after barfing half of what I ate back out, my mouth tasted stale.

As I took in my surroundings, I suddenly remembered that I had a husband.

'_where was he then?_' isn't it that man and wife lived on the same house?

" good morning, angel…I hope you're feeling better…" Jev came in through my bedroom door carrying a few empty boxes. The one placed atop the other.

"..uhh- yeah I am..what are those for?"

"There're for you…" as he walked towards my closet and began to put all of my stuff in the box.

"excuse me? I'm afraid you have no right in changing my wardrobe at the moment…"

" Oh..no..i'm not changing them, angel…I'm taking them away…" He turned towards me and smiled.

"To where?"

"To our dear home my love…."

"-huh?"

" I called your mom last night….told her what happen….and I also asked if you could live with me…"

" just like that? She said yes?"

" apparently I think your mom doesn't want you to go to med school, angel.."

"yeah- I sort of figured that out…so?"

"hmm?" he turned towards me, eyebrow raised

" our home? Really? I get to move in with you this very morning?"

" yes, angel….."

It was all too surreal; married at seventeen.

There were no doubts as I pinch myself to wake from this dream. But it wasn't a dream; this was real, as I step in through the doors of my new bedroom.

Jev had bought a house, just by the shore. It was beautiful, with that white picket fence and that baby blue porch.

My bedroom; no it was our bedroom, as Jev had called it. Cream walls, a king size bed, and large book shelf filled with every classical novel I know, a walked in closet, a bathroom half the size of the bedroom, it was too perfect, and I could not grasp the fact that this was now my life, _my new life_.

The perfect kitchen, with that light yellow hues of morning and the dirty white pantries filled with every supply you could find. The kitchen was twice the size of the bedroom; it was by far the largest area in the house.

" you like it, angel…?"

" this is for me?"

" all of it…just for you angel." As he tenderly kissed my cheeks trailing it towards my jaw as he reached my lips with that warm kiss as gentle as butterfly wings, as my stomach tighten in pleasure.

As we broke our kiss for the much needed air, he went to take two shinning crystal wine glasses and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

" a toast to happy endings, my love…" Jev said, as he smiled happily and click his glass to hers.

Life couldn't get any better than this, I swear. But there was something missing, as I stared upon my dark pools, I could get lost in that darkness, but no. Not now, as I held back and suddenly felt nervous.

We were alone, in a house by the shore, nobody was here, and it was an exact hour drive from the farm house.

I was happy, I really was grateful, but from what I could dispatcher of what this meant. It made unwanted shivers run down my spine.

I was having second thoughts; yes, I wanted it, I was eager for it. But now that I had it, right in front of me, I could initiate it.

I am now hesitating.

Am I really ready for this? Could I really not wait for a few more years? After graduation?, after college?, after our church wedding?

Should I wait when I am older? Am I being reasonable in my decisions? Am I regretting the very moment I said yes to him?

What was the difference? I was still going to be a girl manipulated my hormones.

But no; there is a difference. I'm married, I'm mature enough, I was the one who initiated this, I was the one who was eager for this, wanted it so bad that I went as far as calling of the engagement.

I had to be ready for this, otherwise, why did was I so eager on wanting it all?

_Hormones… _Yes I was now blaming it on my feisty teenage hormones.

As I felt him take the glass away from my hands, I looked up at him in wonder.

As he stared at me with dark lusting eyes, I immediately blush.

Okay..i'm a bit nervous.

Heck' I'm damn petrified.. as I felt this fingers tracing the outlines of my jaw and caressing my cheeks, my heart skittered.

As I stumbled backwards, suddenly shaking in anxiety.

" it's alright Nora…we're not going to do anything you don't want to…." as he held me in his arms tightly and kiss my forehead.

I just nodded unconsciously as I debated on bolting and staying.

"..how bout be go for a swim angel? There's no one here…..let's take a moment enjoying the first day we have here…after all what's a beach house without beach privileges…."

And that's how our day went by; as I sat beside him watching the horizon change its colors to pinkish hues, as dusk came.

"..i wish it could always be like this….." I sigh softly

" we could be like this all eternity, angel..and I won't complain a day of it…as long as you're in my arms.."

" how do you do that?"

" do what angel….?"

" dazzle me so much?..it seems that, you know the precise words to say, that makes my heart beat so much faster…" as I blush a deep dark red

" that's because I love you, angel…and I have the mark to prove it…."

As the moon rose ; a full moon tonight, and it was beautiful.

_The prefect night for a wedding night…_as I blush an even darker red, at the thought, yes, I admit my innocence. I admit that, I was irrational and thoughtless before. Because standing in this situation, made me doubt my capabilities, will I be desired by him?

What if he won't want me anymore after tonight?

It brought my heart to a panic as I felt it beat frantically. But all else faded, as I felt the touch of his warm lips trailing gentle kisses down my shoulders. As his fingers rub patterns along my bare stomach, making me feel pure bliss, and that pulsing desire of passion.

As our nights events brought as to the trails of discarded clothes along the hallways towards our bedroom. Leaving me in nothing but a bikini, as I blush deeply when Jev started looming over me, trailing tender kissing along my neck, I suddenly felt embarrass.

" what's wrong, angel?" as he pulled back and looked at me

It just made me blush even more, my heart pounding in ecstasy " I…I…"

"if you're not sure of this angel, all you have to do is tell me…" as he smiled at me and kissed my cheek

I felt like crying, he loved me that much, as my heart soared in happiness. Life was bliss; as I gently circled my arms around him and smiled at him.

" thank you….I've never been sure in my whole life, Jev…."

Jev, sat up and reach for his bedside table, taking out what seemed to be a small blue bottle. He drank it in one swing as he came back looming over me with that impossible pleasured grin imprinted along his face.

Kissing me full force, as we broke, I heard him pant as he nibbled my ear.

" I can feel you…angel…" he moaned, I gasp as I felt his fingers trace along the sizes of my breast.

Intoxication, passion, ecstasy, desire, wants, needs…all over powered by sheer love, and a night fulfilled with magic, as I saw the constellations shine brightly above me, feeling the endless warmth of my angel.

As the silence faded into endless pants and moans, taking me to the heavens above, as our night climaxed with a loving embrace, our bodies tangled with the sweet taste of honey.

Was it worth it?

I would say I have no regrets, as two weeks later I woke up with the most nauseating headache of my life.

My happily ever after; protected by the arms of a fallen angel, as we stared into each others eyes, both filled with confusion and anxiety.

_Could it be? _

_Raining Black feathers, dark black eyes…_

I couldn't help but smile at my previous dream. I remembered Michael's words…

As I suddenly broke into an endless hysteria with Jev's eyes growing wide, as he just stood there like stone.

Life was perfect. As I surrendered myself into the tender wings of an angel, My Jev…..

I deeply apologize that it has taken me so long to write this last chapter. I strongly believe that the epilogue of a story is one of the hardest parts to write.

I hate that a story should end, but we can't do anything but make its ending happy and satisfying. I would also like to thank to all my readers and reviewers thank you so much for all the kind and supportive words. If you wish to read the other version of this ending I will be posting it as a rated M soon..

I hope to write more stories and wish that I would be able to make everyone have a good feed as this story has. It truly touches my heart that you all loved the idea that I have made on this story, thank you so much..

_**Pro Deo et partia **_


End file.
